blossoms of melodies
by Sunken Sun
Summary: Melody has always lived on the wrong side of the law, she never been to school, never had friends and her definition of a home is a place to get stuff which may satisfie her master. But then Kai comes along and change it all, KaiOC. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. chapter onedeadline

* * *

WE-HOY! Guess who's finally got her ass on fire and published her first fanfic!!

I'll give you hints, she's me, she's me, and she's no mighty with tons of power!

Legolas-oh, oh, I know, I know! YOU!

Navinomighty- clever elf! It's me!

Legolas-yey, I rule! What's my price?!

Navinomighty-you get the honour to read the disclaimer

Legolas- yey! I'm so honoured, can't just believe my luck! I'm gonna read THE disclaimer!.... Ehm... what's a disclaimer?

Navinomighty- no idea, it just sounded fancy and all those other has it, so I kinda just hoped you knew....

Well, well, anyhow read and review. And someone... please tell me what a disclaimer is?! **Puppy eyes**and don't ya worry, Legolas's stays out of this fic, he's just kinda been a voice in my head since ninth grade, he and that bloody Spike(Oh shut your gob).

* * *

**Deadline**

Melody, 16 years old and homeless, light blue hair and sparkly brown eyes. And in this very moment snatching a German tourists wallet successfully, even thought she felt pity for the German loosing all his golden cards and money, she had to do it, to survive. She sighted while putting the wallet in her shoulder bag with the others, then hastily leaving the area. It was in the middle of New York's daily rush, people pushing each other every direction in hurry. People filling every free space, people who didn't give a damn if they stepped over another person, people on the way their works, shops, museums. Melody looked at the watch dinging over her head by the clock shop, she was late again. Her boss was waiting, Melody usually didn't have the nerve to push other people around, but if she didn't hurry now, she wouldn't get any food. And the thought of another day without food, bed or warmth for the night gave her extra powers, mr Fowel, wasn't a man to fool. Heavy raindrops started to fall, and Melody started to run. More aggressive, hoping Mr Fowl to accept today plunder, images of Mr Fowls rage shoot trough her brain, the pain. She speeded up and got almost hit by a car while crossing a street, she felled scratched up her knees badly. But instead to give after to the pain, she ignored it and started to push her limits. She could feel the taste blood in her trout, and the air running out. She reached the latter and climbed up like a gracious tiger, and on the tenth floor she crawled in a broken window on the old block.

- MELODY! Mr Fowls voice filled the dusty hall like thunder, and even thought she hardly had gotten any breath again she rose and walked exhausted to the furious grey hooded man.

– Yes, sire? She mumbled and kneeled in front of him. – This is the third time this week you deliver late. Mr Fowl growled, she didn't answer. – I hope your plunder is more pleasing than last day, or else you know the rules. Yes, Melody knew the rules, late delivery, bad plunder and big mouths meant punishment. – Now, let me see. Mr Fowl sneered in a commanding hash voice, quickly Melody emptied her bag in front of his feet. Wallets in every shape size and colours smacked into the floor. Mr Fowler slowly picked them up one after one, emptied them. Keeping Melody in a nervous coma, she watched him count the money, and to her relief a big grin growing in the old mans face. Maybe she had a chance of forgiveness, and maybe get something to eat. After a long time of silence Mr Fowler stretched out and gave sign for one of the other kids to clean the table. Mr Fowler favourite boy Arthur, a fat kid with an arrogant face, swiftly took the job. Now Mr Fowler lent forward towards Melody. – Very good, very good, I'm willing allow you to eat today. The knot in her tummy broke up, and she gave a relived sight. – But. Mr Fowler continued and a sudden hasher tone. – You've still delivered late, which means no bed for you tonight. Disappointed she rose, bowed for her boss and turned to go for her food. – Hope to see deliver in time tomorrow my rose, or else. Melody stopped a second, how nice wouldn't it be to twist his neck? She forced herself to calm, and moved on to the next room. Here she went straight for the lunch tale and gathered her meal, old dry bread, dirty water and a half rotten apple. She knew the rules, she was not allowed to stay another minute here. Outside it still rained, and by a look on those grey clouds over her, it wouldn't stop before tomorrow. She forced the disgusting food down, back to work. Melody rose and prepared to run for the subway, when the world suddenly started to spin wildly, and she blacked out.

The body was like ice when she woke up, all alone in a dark back alley, the rain still pouring over her. The humble feast she had eaten before, laid in front of her. How much time had she wasted? She forced the world into focus and started to stumble in the direction of the subway. The streets were packed with people with umbrellas, making the way for Melody even more difficult. The rain made them even more hostel, and she almost gave up several times. But the fear of Mr Fowler made her force all the way to her goal. Inside the subway she had quite much luck, peoples big raincoats was easy to rob. But she soon understood that the guards was watching closely on every move, she swallowed her fears and kept her little business going until they started to close up on her. Trying to look normal she walked swiftly towards the exit, but they had already blocked it. – May I see what you have in your bag, young lady? A dark voice demanded and one of them walked towards, if they caught her now it was over. She still remembered last time they got her, pain, blood, torture. She backed backwards, but then the guard just speeded up. She felt like an animal trapped in a corner, and that what she was for them, just another wild pet to tame. No way, this pet was not to tame, Melody gave roar enough to make the guard to take a step back, and open a little entrance for her. Like a big cat she ran between them and out, the rain hit her cold skin like bullets. Behind her she could the heavy feet of two guards chasing her, even thought she was exhausted she kept running, until she managed to hide in a garden. Here she sunk together and the last thing she saw before fainting were the guards running by.

* * *

There! Have some mercy and wait, the story's gets better, just kinda had to introduce Melody.

So shall post next chappie has soon has I can :-)


	2. chapter tworosecrash

Hmmm, we'll just take another short chappie. evil laugh?

Well, anyway, sorry about any mistakes appearing during this story, hit my head really bad because of stupid fat pony and now the world get sort of blurry every now and then. whoppey So fun, anyhow, hope you live trough this, shall fix things as soon the world stays one on place. Savvy? Allrightie then, guess I'll write whatever everyone else writes Read & Review!

Legolas- hey, hey! What about the disclaimer?! anyone figured out that yet?

Navinomighty- still no idea... I'm been to busy fearing the werewolf in my garage.

Spike- there's NO werewolf in your bloody garage!

Navinomighty-sure it is, it's hiding under the car!

Kai's coming running in, looking rather irritated

Kai- God damn it! Just get on with the story, aye?!

Navinomighty-allright, allright, chill it, although I own no disclaimer, I own a story! And here it goes!

* * *

****

**ROSECRASH**

- Ehm, hello? A male voice, she slipped her eyes. – Are you alive? A blurry world, with the only thing she could see clear was a shoe, a boys shoe. Big and black. – Excuse, would you tell me what you're doing in my garden? She gave a gasp, it was morning, she ran on her feet. – So you're alive? Melody span around finding herself face to face to a tall slender boy, with big spiky two-toned hair, grey in front, navy blue back, and face painting. – Did you notice that this wasn't a hotel, before you lay down in my roses? She stepped unsure back, what an arrogant fellow. – I-I-I'm very sorry, sir. She gasped and truly meant it, and couldn't help notice how good looking he was. – Sorry isn't going to help those roses! He frowned and stepped forward, Melody fell backwards, straight into a rose bed, and first now she understood she had been sleeping in that rosebush, she gave little gasp saw all the scratches after the unfriendly grip from the so beautiful flower. But she was to frozen to feel the pain, the stranger boy gripped her and lifted her up. – Get away from my spot, and pray I'll never see you again! Melody gave a gasp, he was strong, she couldn't breathe. – KAI HIWATARI! A female voices sudden screams, the boy turns his head in surprise, and a tall pretty woman was coming running. The boy weakened and Melody got away from his deadly strength, she bumped into the ground, gripped her bag, and next second she was running for her life. Without stopping a second she ran straight for the boss's lair, exhausted she climbed the latter, and jumped silent on the floor. The clock on the wall told her she for once where on time.

The next day she patrolled the streets again, she had slept good and eaten two feasts and felt much better. She snatched a big fat wallet from an even fatter woman, her bag was pretty full already, she had plenty of time to enjoy herself before delivery. She went to a park, found herself a bench folded her jacket under her head and yawned. Soon she come to realise taking her jacket off would be a mistake, all the wounds from yesterday were mostly still bleeding, which caused unwanted attention. A little troubled and annoyed she took the jacket back on and decided to see if there was any action going on. When the boy from yesterday came out of the blue, in such speed, that she couldn't step aside and avoid hitting him. He smashed into her, and she landed at the bottom. She tried to push him aside, but he held on to her. His red brown eyes sparked of rage. – You again?! He sneered at her, and she felt her blood freeze. Why was he still after her, when he pretty much had beaten the crap out of her yesterday? He got on his feet, and released her. But on the look on those eyes, Melody could tell he wasn't finished with her. – I hope you're satisfied, tiny. He said, satisfied? With what? Melody tried to back out, but he shot his hand out around her neck and held on really tight. – Because now my mother feels pity for you, and until I bring you home with me, she isn't going let ME in. He said in a rather bored voice, and pushed her in the direction to the exit. – Let me go, sire. Melody twisted herself out of his grip, it was obvious to her that he planned to take her home. And she had a delivery coming up, she shuffled him aside and started to run. But the recovery from yesterday wasn't enough and she soon ran out of powers and the boy had no trouble forcing her into a cab. In the cab she blacked out, but before she lost conciseness she noticed to her horror that her bag was gone.

- Wake up you little weasel. A hand slapped her hard, in panic she tried to run to her feet, but someone held her down with an iron grip. The stranger boy, with another stranger boy behind him. Where was she? She looked around her, she was in a big blue room. And freaky enough, she was trapped in a king size bed. – Hello, attention. She was slapped again, shocked she looked at the boys again. – Eat. They held up a cup of soup, but Melody was more interested in studying the new boy. A tall boy, dark hair, long ponytail that was tied so thin that it looked more like a tigers tail. Shiny golden eyes and fangs, not very big, just as they were visible when he opened his mouth.

– Hey, you brat, focus on ME! Melody jumped of surprise, the grey-haired boy was getting irritated, so without a word she took the cup and slowly started to feast. First she burned herself on the hot liquid, so she cuffed it all out. The boy yelled at her, made Melody feel really low. But then the new stranger stepped in; calmly he took the cup, sat by her side. Without getting irritated he comforted her, his voice was so soft as his touch. The other boy the frowned and disappeared out the door, the new stranger stared after him, before he rose. Said good bye, and without telling who he was, he also was gone in seconds. The door gave a sudden click, she knew such noises far to well. She was looked in, she sighted and stepped carefully out of bed. The scrubs on her knees were healing well, but she couldn't tell what was going on with the others on her back and face, tummy and arms since they were hidden under lairs with bandages. She gave up on taking them off, it hurt every time she tried to remove them. She looked closer around in the room, it were painted in a beautiful blue, dark red wood on the floor. The bed was the biggest furniture in the room, beside a giant mirror with golden frames. Melody gasped when she saw it, it reached almost the roof and covered over half off the wall. But there was no wonder she saw in the mirror, all she saw there was a thin little scared girl, drowning in bandages, and icy blue hair flowing softly every time the wind gave a soft whisper. It was first now she also saw that someone had changed her whored clothing with a short silk dress. Had someone dressed her off in sleep? Had anyone seen her naked? Really hope that wasn't one off those guys. A clock caught Melody's attention, it way past delivery. She started to shiver, Mr Fowler probably had already sent scouts after her. If they found here, she would be in deep trouble, deeper shit than she already was in. Why had that arrogant boy brought here? She had to find a way out of here, her only hope was to escape, seek up Mr Fowler and take the punishment before it got any worse.

* * *

ALLRIGHT! ALLRIGHT! Know it's a bad cut, but I couldn't post the rest of it. Really, what belongs after here is mostly notes only I understand....angel smile anyway, review : -) 


	3. chapter threewristolich

**Yey!** Me got another chappie finsihed proud of herself

To kerai-sarusuki: thankie one thouasand for first review and kind words!

To Sleepy-zzz: thankie one thousand to you as well, really happy you like my story,really inspiring me to keep my writin':)

To Queen of fantasy: thank you very much your majesty, thank you for taking the bother to review not only once; but twice, such a hounur. Indeed, right now Kai is such a bastard, but there's two sides of this young man, as we all know. Thank you for clearing up the confusment around the disclaimer, and I shall insantly take a check up on who I own, and what they or me do not own.ahem,kremt,ahem

I, Sunken Sun, can now inform you all that I own following subjects:

- a computer

- a cat

-a fish

- lots of friends

-a bottle of water....

interrupted by little elf screaming and wawing his arms

Legolas- hey,hey,hey!

Sunken Sun-WHAT?!

Legolas:maybe I, the brilliant one shall do it?

Spike: oh please do.

Werewolf:roaff, ulff,roar

Legolas: okey never mind, the werewolf did it.

**

* * *

**

**Wristolich**

Melody stormed to the closet and managed to pick out a pin out of the little lock, she hurried over to the door with it and started to pinch the lock. On pretty short time she was running down an endless corridor, where was the exit? She finally found a stair leading down and ran downstairs, and straight into the grey-haired boy. Who got pretty furious and picked her up with one arm, he didn't say anything just glared at her. And she got the feeling that she wouldn't get out today. – Rei! He yelled at last, the boy who had comforted her came out. He looked quite surprised. – Look who's out of her room. Melody felt naked, she didn't like dangling here. – Let me down! She said while she tried to kick him, he smirked. – No way I'll let you down until we're in basement. - Yo, mate, you aren't thinking about placing down there? The boy that he called Rei asked curious. – Hell, I am!

- Seriously mate, she freezes to death down there.

- Like I care, move, we're going down. The grey-haired boy pushed Rei aside and added with an evil grin to Melody. – And I think I'll place you in the darkest corner I can find. Rei sighted loudly. – Let her down, I'll walk her up, Kai. Kai frowned in dislike, but let Melody down. She smacked into the floor, the pain shoot trough her. She had to get out of here, that boy Kai probably would kill her at the first chance he got. She leaped onto her feet, stared at Rei a second and before any of the boys could stop her, she was gone. Kai gave a roar, while Rei didn't spoil time and ran after. She understood that her odds were low, Rei's footsteps closed in. She became tired, and Rei was over her on no time. He got a grip around her waist. – Wow, hold your horses young lady. He said, she tried to get loose. But he held on, but instead of beating her like Kai or all other strangers would. He just held on, he forced her to look at him. – There is no danger here; I won't do you any harm. And the way he said it in, Melody for a short time sunk together and allowed him to hug her, she heard the beat of his heart underneath his shirt. He stroke her carefully over her shoulders, she gave a sight. Breathed free, so did Rei. Until Kai came like thunder around the corner, she gave a scream and started to fight against Rei's grip all over again.

– Jeese, man, calm down! Rei said irritated, Kai frowned. – I just got her calmed down.

But Kai didn't care, he tried to grip her, but luckily Rei turned away. – Chill out, Kai.

Kai just snorted and turned his back at them. – Take it back to its room. He commanded, Rei lifted her up. She felt uncomfortable, who was these guys? And could she trust them? Rei didn't say anything on the way back, making Melody feel unthankful, it seemed like they were just trying to help. But they didn't know what kind of trouble they got her in. When they came in the room, Rei laid her carefully on the bed, she didn't protest, it no longer had any meaning. To her surprise Rei laid down beside her, he laid his arms behind his head and stared philosophic up.

– Kai ain't all that bad you know. He said at last, when she didn't answer he looked curious at her. – Why doesn't you respond when I'm speaking? He asked, Melody turned away. – No reason to afraid to speak, I like people answering me.

– I'm sorry, sire. She muttered, he turned over to his side.

– Sire? He laughed. – No reason to call me Sire either.

Melody looked at him. – Then what am I suppose to call you then? She whispered, he thought a little. – Well, if ain't too much trouble to ask how about Rei? He smiled uncovering his teeth, Melody turned away again. – So, who are you? He asked, Melody didn't answer, she felt uncomfortable.

– And again, I like people responding to my questions. He sighted. – Melody. She said in a low voice. – Melody aye? Rei asked. – I like it. It became silent for a while, before Rei again took the word. – And where are you from, Melody?

- Brooklyn. She answered

- And how did you end up here? Now Rei leaned over her.

– Was in the wrong place in the wrong time, sire. Rei sighted.

– And here we go again with those Sire's. – Sorry, Rei. She muttered. – Nothing to worry about. He said petting her head. – Actually you got nothing to worry about at all, as long I'm here. – You live here too? She asked hopefully, if he lived here, she could feel much safer.

– No, but I hang out here quite often. He answered. – Kai is one of my best friends. – Kai's scary. Melody mumbled nervous, she had to get out before Kai stood over her with a hammer or something.

- I know, but just as long you don't know him. Rei said comforting

- He's going to kill me. She said, and so will Mr Fowler, she thought.

- No, he's not, owns way to much respect for his mummy, so don't you worry about him.

But Melody did worry, sooner ore later either Mr Fowler or Kai would twist her neck around. In the same moment Kai burst into the room, Melody squeaked and Rei gripped around her trying to calm her. – How many times must I tell you calm down? Rei said.

– Just as many times I have to tell you don't to spoil her! Kai snorted. – But that's not why I'm here, my mum's home.

Rei sighted. – Damn it, she hates me. He rose, looking anxious. – I'll go out the backdoor. He stopped in the doorway. – And Kai? Treat her nice, I'll back tomorrow. Then he was gone, melody wished she were some feet under ground because the look Kai gave could freeze hell. – I'll be back, brat. He said coldly and disappeared again.

Some days later, Kai laid by the pool in his Hawaii shorts. He knew her better now, she had grown healthier and was getting better looking as the days went by. She was also getting stronger, and he had to find new places to look her in. Or else she had a terrible habit trying to escape.

- Hey mate! Rei suddenly stood outside the fence, he waved back at his best friend. Rei jumped over with a broad grin. – working on you're colour I see mate. Kai gave one of his rare smiles. – just enjoying my break. Rei sat down on a chair raising an eyebrow.

– break? He asked. – Kai, you don't work, therefore you don't have any time to call break. Kai's smile faded.

– having Melody in the house, is work, Rei. Kai yawned, if he laid any longer now he would be toast. – and speaking of that little rat, I have to check on her. Rei looked upon the Hiwatari mansion, he thought the homeless was rather cute, a little bit paranoid, but quite cute.

– So? He grinned. – where did you hide her today? He thought Kai's little game was amusing. – the closet. Kai said dryly.

– your closet? Rei repeated with a low laughter.

– sure, I wasn't interested in giving her the pleasure of another room. Kai smirked.

– but ain't a closet a little bit evil? Rei asked getting second thoughts.

– nope, worthy her, I'm sure to keep her there, but I have to check out if she hasn't hurt herself again. Kai rose and threw his shirt on, Rei followed him up to the entrance. But suddenly he stopped and started to laugh.

– what? Kai gave one of his famous deathglares.

– Give it up mate, I know you fancy her big time! Kai looked coldly at him. – I don't fancy that little sheep, unlike someone else here. Rei smirked.

– at least I'm man enough to admit it, but anyway why else would you place her in your closet? Kai snapped. – It's the safest closet in the house, beside I like knowing were I got has that creep. Rei backed. – okay, okay, chill it. Kai frowned and opened the door, they walked silently for a while, but as they got to the stairs Rei started to laugh again, and he opened his mouth to say something. But Kai cut him short. – say it, and I'll paint you a blue eye. Rei laughed even louder. – sorry mate heard that too many times, it doesn't scare me anymore.

- you know me to well.

- maybe. Rei answered, yes, he did know Kai well, and he knew when the case was closed.

Kai opened the doors into his room and strode straight up to the closet. – lets just hope I'm still the one with the keys. He muttered searching his pockets.

– what you mean by that? Rei questioned.

– she's a simple pocketthief, that's what I mean, ah here they are. Kai pulled a small golden key up and looked up.

– how you know? As far Rei knew Melody didn't talk much while he was gone.

– she has nightmares, that's how. Kai opened the door and turned on the lights, Kai's closet wasn't really a closet, it was more like a new room filled up with clothes and shoes. Rei sighted, finally he had burned after to see the little girl since yesterday, she was on his mind 24/7. He found her curled up in one of the deepest shelf's, upon Kai's favourite clothing. She was in a deep sleep and Rei thought that if it hadn't been for her wounds that hadn't healed yet, he would have confused her with an angel. – Okay, you little brat. Kai interrupted, Melody woke up, and the calm look upon her face was replaced with an anxious one.

– It's time for checking your wounds. She climbed down on the floor, and Kai quickly checked the bandages. – she's perfectly fine, healing fast, so lets go. Kai turned towards the door, but Rei stopped him. – yo mate, think something's wrong with her wrist. He said with a worried look at the quite swollen wrist. Kai frowned, but came back to check. It didn't look good, but he unlike Rei understood that Melody wanted them both out just as much as he wanted them out. – no wrist looks perfectly fine, lets go. He said coldly, Rei didn't move.

– her wrist isn't fine, it' s swollen and she hardly bends it. He insisted as Melody sneered, Rei was a nice guy, but sometimes he became a little irritating.

– look, wrist fine, bending perfectly fine, bye bye. She said while she twisted her wrist in every direction while her head almost exploded with pain.

- yeah, see, wrist fine. Kai insisted, but Rei wasn't the kinda guy who gave up so easily.

- wrist isn't fine. Rei snorted, Kai frowned as Melody jumped to get their attention. – yes, yes, wrist very fine.

– Listen, your little wrist is NOT fine. Rei said starting to loose temper, and to prove he grasped her around her wrist and twisted it around. – AY! She screamed. – let go of me you wristolich! Slapping Rei with her free hand.

– yeah, lets go Rei, she no need any help. Kai said with a deathglare, but Rei wasn't done.

– I am not a wristolich, beside I'm quite sure there is no such name! Melody just stuck her tongue out, uncovering the fact she had fangs to. – then stop being so obsessed by my perfectly fine wrist.

- I'm not obsessed, it's called worried, me Rei is worried about your wrist!

- me Melody knows my wrist is fine!

- is not!

- is to!

- Stop! Kai interrupted, Rei and Melody looked stunned at him, Melody even getting a little shiver. – first of all, wristolich isn't a word, secondly, she's fine Rei, she's looks fine, she saying she's fine, she IS fine. A silence fell upon them and Kai started to feel quite sure that he had managed to shut their mouths. – IS NOT! Kai sighted, here they went again. – IS TO!

The whole thing ended up with Kai calling a doctor.

* * *

Okey, longest chapter ever. Sorry, was going to clear up what that wolfie said, but was to frightned and ran away. And then there was no time. Which is not now either. So Review, and thanks again to all the reviewers. see soon whit another chapter. 


	4. chapter four she's here to stay l

Morning guys! (the clock's 11 am, you see) Oui, I've understood that many, MANY of you thinks that Kai(until now) has been very violent and a real jerk, so has I. But don't worry I had lined up for him to calm down in this chappie.

Melody: Kai felt really hurt though.

Kai: I didn't get hurt!sniffle

Melody: so why did you cry then?

Kai: ehm, I didn't cry

Melody: yes you did.

Kai: ahem, I was, erm, cutting onion.

Melody: in the bath?

Kai: yes

Melody: in the middle of the night?

Kai: yeah... and if you don't shut up now

Melody: then what? What you'll do then sire?

Kai: **evil smirk** say hello to mister hammer!

Melody **runs away** I was just thinking about your feelings

**Kai's running after**

Spike: ah well, me left, I'll do the disclaimer!

Sunken Sun: not until I said thankie to all the reviewers! Thank you Kanilla!

And I forgot to mention: dear mrs; Queen of fantasy. I forgot to say; yeah, I know it's confusing '-' indicating the speech, but I swith over to "", I'll end up confusing myself. But I'll work on it, allright? Allrightie then, carry on Spike.

Spike: Sunken Sun owns no beyblade just to idiotic voices in her head, and one smart one. And yeah, she got a werewolf under her bed. But no beyblade, neh.

* * *

Kai yawned; it had been a long day. He closed the door after Rei and headed back to his bedroom.

- Kai. The young man stopped at his mothers call. - what is it mother? He asked with a flat cold voice, the silverheaded woman stepped out of the kitchen. – we need to talk. He nodded and followed her into her office. – what is it? He repeated as soon they both sat by the great wooden desk. – is this girl we brought in, Kai. He frowned. – you brought in, mother. He corrected. – don't get nosewisey with me young man. She said in a low tempered voice.

- sorry, mother. He said bowing is head in respect.

– you had any idea, which background she haves? She continued.

– yes mother, she's a pocket thief.

- were, Kai, were.

- what you mean mother?

- I want to change her, Kai.

- Mother you can't mean that!

- why not, son?

- that means she's going to be here forever, once a thief, always a thief.

- doesn't matter what you think, Kai, I've already checked it out with the police. Mrs. Hiwatari said reaching out a document to Kai. – she'll stay here, that's her punishment.

Kai sighted, how could that lady do this. Understanding he had lost the battle, he starting to make way towards the door. – I expect you to take good care of her. He stopped, man, how bitter. – and remember son, money gives power.

In his room he found the little rat sitting by the window with her eyes closed, enjoying the fresh air. He sighted, actually she was quite cute, just like a little kitten. He looked at her new bandage wrapped around her wrist, it had turned out that Rei was right, to Kais big annoyance. She turned her head in surprise by the sound, froze in fear, unsure what to do.

– I hope you're not going to irritate me by that childish behaviour, because you my little creep, is going to stay here for a very, very long time.

She turned her head quickly, unsure why she suddenly blushed. Probably because he said "my little" she thought, but she still feared him and the future. Because sooner or later, Mr Fowler would find her, he didn't let runaways go by his nose to easy. [Wait a minute, did he just say I was suppose to stay here very long?] She thought terrified and slipped down onto the floor, sneaking closer to Kai. Who laid on the couch reading dull in an old dusty book.

– sorry to disturb you sire. She whispered, he didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

- exactly what did you mean by that? He changed page. – mean by what? He said dully.

– by me being here for a very, very long time? He sighted, closed the book and looked at her. – my mother arranged with the police for you to stay here instead of jail.

– she can do that? She said breathless.

– power comes along with money, tiny. He said coldly, ending the discussion he left for the bath. Melody looked at the moon shining at her from outside, would she ever be able to breathe free under her sight again? She heard Kai preparing for taking the night. And even worse, with him? A doll, emotionless person who had a annoying habit to snap for every little thing. Suddenly someone cracked on the window, she turned to see a soaked Rei sit in the windowpost, reminding her of a homeless cat. Kai came out of the bath in nothing but his pj pants, mhm, not bad. He opened the window allowing his friend to burst into the floor, with a terrified look in his eyes. – hey. He said huddling together. – hope you don't mind me sleeping over. Kai raised an eyebrow. – terrible fight my mother, can't go back for a little while. His mate explained, Kai smirked, he was actually getting use to this. He went to the closet and picked his mates emergency bag, and pretty soon his buddy was taking a hot shower. He made the couch ready, but then suddenly remembering his other houseguest. He turned against Melody who still sat startled by the couch, he leaned towards her. – since you officially are living here, I guess it's time to entrust you a room. He said in a slow voice, she looked terrified at him. – but considering you have all these nightmares, I think you'll rather stay here. She nodded carefully, Kai was relieved. Even thought he now had nowhere else to place her but his own bed, he was getting to use to her. He liked having her here, she became so adorable when she slept. Even more adorable than she was when she was awake, like a little kitten cuddled up. But he was careful to show it, it just wasn't him to fell in love. Rei came out of the bath, much more happier. He didn't say much, just went straight for the couch. Guess, he just gotten enough of these long-term fights he has had home. Kai gave sign to Melody to follow him into the bathroom, he still haven't rinsed his teeth or washed for that matter. And he liked to keep an eye on her, even thought she changed out of sight. He liked the habit he had gotten to stand side by side and brush their teeth together. Even thought, he didn't like her officially, he liked, like Rei had said from the start, to fancy her a little. But as long he didn't know what she felt, he refused to make a fool out himself confessing himself to her. It was also another reason Kai liked to brush his teeth beside her, in her pj she had a very attractive cleavage.

* * *

Chappie got to long, had to cut and presume in next chappie:) Sorry. 


	5. chapter fiveshe's here to stay ll

Sorry mates, but the chappie just got to long, anyway. Here's the rest:

* * *

When they returned to the room Rei had passed into the world of dreams, Melody startled a little, unsure were to sleep. He looked at her and nodded against the bed. She looked even more puzzled, not quite sure. – I won't bite. He said as he laid down on the left side, after a little a while he felt the weight change in the madras as she climbed up on her side. He smirked for himself and closed his eyes.

The next morning he woke with the sun, only to discover she was using his chest for a pillow. And his mother standing stunned in the doorway, he flipped a worried look on Rei laying anxious on the couch. From her point of view he didn't show, but if she stepped any closer she would, and then hell would be loose. – I thought you allowed her to sleep only on the couch? She smirked, Kai looked down at the little satisfied face. Not able to respond, keeping an icemask he hushed at her. – she's sleeping. He whispered, the mother smiled, Kai hardly ever saw her smile. She disappeared leaving the door open, he sighted and leaned back in bed again and closed his eyes. She smelt good, she good and warm. Click, Kai snapped out of trance, making Melody awaken. When she saw where she had slept, she blushed. But Kai was more interested in something by the door, she turned and gasped. The tall pretty woman from the first day she had met Kai, standing with a camera in her hands. Now she smiled quickly and disappeared before anyone could say anything. Not until Kai was sure she had left for work, Rei dared to move. Melody looked at him, she had forgotten Rei, why was he so terrified?

- man, I got scared. He said, Kai nodded. – if she had seen you, it would have been over. Rei shook his head. – I know, man, your mother's so scary. Mother? Melody looked at Kai, that was Kais mother? She blushed again by the thought how his mother had found them, she hardly could remember how she ended up like there. She must had curled into him, because one of these nightmares she had. Even more frustrating it was to not remembering what she dreamt.

– how getting some breakfast? Rei suggested, breaking Melody's thoughts. – your old pal's starving over here. Kai smirked, and got up. – not until we're all dressed. He said and dragged little Melody along to the bathroom, and Rei quickly tagged along. Pretty soon there was two guys shaving in front of the mirror, as Melody put some make up on. She felt weird being with Kai right now, felt safer next to Rei. But the fact she was trapped here, changed the situation. Somehow she felt calmer, for at least she could blame the police if Mr Fowler tripped over her here.

– so? Rei said by the breakfast, actually only he and Kai sat by the table. Melody tried to make space between them, so she sat alone dangling here feet on of those barracks. Kai somehow looked a little loosen up, guess he felt more comfortable after sleeping in same bed as her.

– so what? He said dully leaning the chair backwards and his eyes closed and arms in cross.

– schools up next week, and I know your mother's out of town this weekend... Rei said with a grin.

– so what? Kai repeated.

– I say we'll throw a giant party at your house! Rei finished with enthusiasm,

Kai frowned in dislike. – here? Rei nodded. – no. Kai said coldly. – aw, come on man. Rei begged. – no. Kai gave him a deathglare. – it will be awesome, everyone will be there, Max, Lee, Kevin, Mariah, everyone dude! Rei grinned.

- no, I said no. Kai said, Rei smirked evilly. – doesn't matter what you say mate.

Kai smacked his chair down. – you mean, you already have invited them? He said with wide opened eyes. Rei smiled innocent. – sort of. Kai didn't say a thing, a voice screamed at him [kill him, kill the traitor! Twist his neck around!] But after thinking about it for a while, it seemed like a rather good idea. – ok, mate, whatever you say. He sighted, Rei grinned. – knew you would change meaning, seven at Saturday then. And with a cheerful roar he danced of the kitchen, Kai gave Melody sign to follow. And she obeyed, no reason to argue, she knew his temper. [a party? Here? What shall I do then?] Melody thought, [a party? Now that I got her? People would start rumours] Kai thought looking down at her, she looked up at him and blushed[but of some reason I don't care, but why don't I care?]

– puh, say it's damn hot today. Rei said as they reached him, he sent the pool a longing sight. Kai frowned.

- I see no point to argue, you'll get your way anyhow anyway. Rei grinned. – you're starting to learn. As they passed the mothers office Kai suddenly stopped, he torn down a little note hanging on the door. – Lets go. He said crunching the note to a ball and hid it his pocket, he led way, but instead of walking into his own room, he passed the door. And opened the next door instead. – just go change, Rei. He said, his buddy sent him a curious look but obeyed. Melody on the other hand followed Kai into a little room. It seemed to be some sort of corner, she remember seeing tower looking endings, and that resulted a little round area in the corner, were a giant bed was placed. The room was burgundy red, the furniture in dark polished wood. Melody loved it, but why was she her? She looked at Kai who stood smirking at her.

- your room. He said, he liked to see her cheerful amazed look.

– mine? She gasped, she never had a room for herself.

– yours. Kai assured her.

– I'm, I. She stuttered. – I can't take it.

- were you planning to sleep in my room perhaps? He said. Melody for the first time grinned at him, almost taking the breath from him. She was so beautiful, he wanted her, right here, right now. But he got a grip on himself. – but I can't trust you enough yet, thought. He said as Melody jumped into the bed cheering, in seconds she had buried herself in pillows. – I have to, hey, are you listening? Kai sat onto the bed and managed to find her hugging the biggest pillow. Man, she was cute, he just wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Melody looked at Kai, he looked kind of weird, so distance at time he was glaring right into her eyes. – you were saying? She asked, this were the first time she had spoken to him as a real person, or grinned that big in so many ears.

– uh? Kai broke out of the trance. – oh, yeah, I, ehm, don't trust you. [get a grip, man] I mean enough considering your past [getting there] so I am going to close that door. Kai pointed out the door they had arrived trough. – and open one into my room. She looked amazed, he could do that? Obviously, he took up a remote and pressed a code, a wall covered the door while it uncovered another door. He smirked by the look on her face, he would live long on that memory. – bikini in the top draw. He said leaving the room to find his mate totally stunned, guess he didn't see doors appear out of nothing [hah, got his mouth shut for once] Without saying a word he found his Hawaii shorts and went into the bath to change. When he got out he found Melody standing nervous in a pink bikini[wow, I thought she'd be pale, but what a body] Melody was perfectly trained, scared off course, but she had gotten plenty of sun this summer. The reason she almost missed every delivery at summertime was because she liked finding her a secret place to strip completely and enjoy the sun licking her skin. She became a heavenly sight for the boys, making Reis jaw drop to the floor and Kai for once drool. Melody felt uncomfortable in this kind of attention, she hadn't gotten sun to look good in front of guys, only to try to hide her scars better. Finally Kai got hold of himself, slapped Rei in his back head and made sign to be leaving. Rei followed and Melody sighted in relief. They walked in silence down to the pool, but Melody stopped at the door. – what? Kai stopped and looked at her, she puzzled with a lock of her long hair. – I can't go outside. She muttered, the guys raised an eyebrow. – why not?

- they're after me. She said getting a distant look on her face. – who's after you? Rei asked, Kai turned away, comforting, not his place. Melody didn't answer just looked anxious around the garden. – look, Melody, whoever's after you, you're safe around [me] us. Rei said and laid a comfortable arm around her. – yeah, another thing is. Kai continued. – you are under arrest, you're forced to do whatever I say. [shit, that's right] she thought. – and now I, Kai Hiwatari, your prisnorkeeper, demand you to come with us for a swim. He laid his arm around her waist and forced her along, she wasn't sure about this. Rei jumped into the pool, soon to be followed closely by Kai. Leaving Melody startling on the edge, she knew she was hardly recognizable, but only to the untrained eye. If Arthur found her he wouldn't doubt and run straight for Mr Fowler, she looked down on the two guys diving under water. Sometimes bursting together like two seals, trying to force the other to the pool floor. She turned looking at the rosebush Kai had found her in, even thought it had reduced its size it was still stunning. Suddenly someone grasped her around her ankle, and pulled her backwards straight into the water. She gave a short scream interrupted by the meeting with the surface, she swallowed water, gasping for air. She swam quickly to the surface and hung on to Kais back, completely horrified. Reis grin couldn't possibly get any bigger, Melody looked like a drowning kitten. Kais face was also entertaining by the little girl holding on to him, he wasn't the kind of guy used to hugging though so he was completely stunned. But then he smirked, Melody hardly saw a little devilish glint in his eyes, before he dived straight for the floor with Melody hanging on. She broke loose and swam away from the two disasters, she sat up on the edge, twisting the wet of her hair, but now she smiled al little, as Rei and Kai swam over to her and leaned at the edge with their focus at her. She placed a foot on each chest and pushed them away. And before someone could say. – cheese. She flew like a little bird out in the pool.

They had a blast in the pool, Melody couldn't remember having such fun her whole life. And at the sunset they sat side by side, drinking some weird liquor Kai had found. Melody smiled within, was this what they called friends? She never had friends before, so how did she know? But it had to, because she felt relaxed and satisfied. Kai looked down at her, she looked peaceful. She adjusted fine, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

Done for this time, hope you'll live through this. Review, and allthough I probaly deserves it...no flames, please. 


	6. chapter sixunpleasant party

**Allright! I couldn' sleep until I got this updated. I had the chapter ready, but felt like being evil and not update so soon. Unfortunley I failed, someone explained me what a disclaimer was. Then I of course started fearing someone would sue me over the night, or that anyone whould run of with my OC's. So therefore, I give in and update:**

**Thankies to:darknessmystery: thank you for clearing up confusement around disclaimer:) really feel like huggle you, but I'll pass(considering I don't know who you are)But you'll still have a very speacial place in my heart as well!**

**Thankies Kanilla: my only faithful reviewer, thanks one thousand again. I don't like Mrs Hiwatari myself, but then again she's sort of based on my mother, but my mummy ain't pretty, she looks like a pitbull...ouch, ehm, well apart of the looks they quite similar. Shit, no. My mummy ain't rich, well, erm, but the thing they have in common is; they both would do anything to get their own way, no matter how many they hurted on the way. Kais child har krøpet inn og gjemt seg i hjertet mitt den og, ikke noe jeg bare sier, dette er noe jeg mener:) **

**thankies Nakashima-Michiyo: Nice to have a new reviewer, _broad_ _grin,_ thank you SO much for reminding me of the partychappie, I sort of forgot it myself, so I at once sat down and wrote it for you, hope you like it :)**

**Thankies catre153: thanks for nice words, and I did update quite soon, aye?**

**Okay, disclaimertime! **

**ahem: I do NOT own beyblade, just my OC's**

**tatata!!! Now no one can either steal from me or sue me. **

* * *

- Kai? Melody looked asking at him, he looked at her. – where did you get all these clothes? Kai looked at her closet, it was pretty much overfilled. – my mother bought them to you. He answered as she looked trough them again. So pretty, so expensive. – why, Kai? She asked as she dragged out a black elegant coctaildress. – she liked you. He didn't really care. – how can she afford this? Melody found a hat on the top shelf and put it on, it fitted her perfectly and it's white shade matched her hair and made her gorgeous. – the Hiwataris is sort of billionaires, tiny. Kai said as he secretly admired her, she tugged all the clothes respectfully back. – figured what you're gonna wear tonight then? Kai asked, she shock her head. – I've never been to a real party before, so I have no idea. Kai sighted, Rei was tripping around outside eager to get started. – just put on some jeans and a fancy top. He frowned, she stared into the locker, it was like twenty jeans there. – guys! Rei called. – the guys will be any minute now! Kai sighted walked over to the closet and picked out some jeans and a light purple top to her, she looked confused at him, had he taken some sort of stylist class? Kai lifted her to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom. – just wear your hair loose. He said and smacked the door shut, then he accompanied Rei. – did you just gave her tips how to dress? His mate asked stunned. – yes. Kai said raising a eyebrow. – how come? Rei just looked curious at him. – no ehm, nothing. 

Melody smiled into the mirror , she actually looked good in this. Kai's mummy was good at picking out outfits, so was Kai. She wrinkled her forehead, she had never expected clothing tips from him. She walked out of the bath, Kai wasn't here anymore. [ why did he want me too this party anyway?] she asked herself while putting on some high heals, as far she knew Rei hadn't taken this decision. [did he have any back thoughts about this?] Someone knocked at the door, she popped up just as Rei came in. He grinned. – looking good, beautiful. He remarked, she blushed, she wasn't use to complements. – coming? Kai came in and stopped when he saw her. She looked stunning in those clothes. – yeah, sure. She answered and jumped up on Reis back. – you wouldn't mind carrying a poor girl would you? Rei grinned.

- no, I would never a poor girl on my back, as long she's you. Melody laughed and hugged him, Rei was the nicest fellow she had ever met. Suddenly the doorbell rung, Melody looked alarmed.

– don't worry, it's just our friends. Rei said and left the room after Kai. – friends? She asked unsure. – yes, coming to hang with us. Rei explained, Kai lifted up a small phone.

- doors open guys. He said and turned towards Rei. – race you down, mate.

-Later-

Melody nearly clenched to Rei, this whole new situation scared her. The garden was filled with dancing laughing people, the music sung from a giant stereo and Kai had disappeared with some weird guy. – Rei! A extremely handsome guy called out and came over, she had met him earlier. Ozuma, she remembered him by that black hair with a streak of orange in the middle. – what's up mate? Rei asked.

– nothing, you man? Ozuma asked. – been standing there whole night?

Rei laughed and shocked his head.- no, Melody and I've been dancing until now. He said and hugged one arm around her. – haven't we sweetie? She smiled and laughed. – yeah we have. She assured him, Ozuma frowned.

– tsk,tsk. He blew of Rei and turned his attention to her.

– what about leaving that oldie, and come party with me? He tempted, she laughed.

– yeah, sure she will. Rei answered for her and pushed into the strangers arms.

– just remember the right address. Melody looked scared at him. – don't worry, I'm watching you, have fun. He said comforting, he had let go of her.

She had to learn trusting people, and she needed someone if either Kai or he was there. He watched the new couple go down, Ozuma said something that made her laugh. She would be fine with him, Rei thought and searched down a pinkhaired girl sitting with some other girls by the pool. – hey Mariah! He called and ran down, she looked up and grinned. – Rei!

Kai stood covered in shadows a little bit outside the party, Melody had kept talking in sleep about some Mr Fowler and an Arthur. It seemed like they were the reason she kept hiding away. He frowned of dislike, Ozuma had gotten his hands on her. Kai gave signal to two bodyguard to start patrolling, they gave a nod and disappeared. Finally, his turn to party.

Down on the dance floor Ozuma started to get grapy so Melody suggested they could just talk a little. They went a little aside the party and sat down on a bench. She didn't exactly feel safe, but she had to learn to try living as a normal teenagers. And teenagers used to sit on abounded bench covered in darkness, surrounded by silence with pervert guys in the middle of the night, right? Melody felt unsecured, Ozuma had forgotten the talking part and was now kissing her neck. She felt dislike by the feeling of his lips and tongue playing there. – so, Ozuma, were you live? She asked. - hmf? He groaned and looked a little up[thank God] Melody thought. – were you live? She repeated laughing by his silly face. – oh, far away, you have to take the bus. He mumbled, then he got a evil grin. – how come? He asked evilly.

– you wanna catch a bus a continue the party at my place? She giggled, she didn't know why, but she giggled. – maybe later, I just asked. Melody answered at last, he smirked and went down to his little business in her neck. Jeese, that guy was grapy, she thought. But she had too many drinks and she started to get a little wasted, so she didn't push him away. Melody felt his arm feel its way around her waist, and suddenly he looked her into her eyes. He was going to kiss her, she just knew it. Ozuma was about to kiss her, he stroke a piece of her hair away. She blushed as he leaned forwards and kissed her.

A little further away Kai shocked of a drunk girl who wanted him to dance, damn, people's starting to get wasted, he thought and took a drink. Where's Melody? Kai searched the dancing floor over again, she wasn't inside, he had already checked. He didn't find Rei either, he stopped a blackhaired boy. – Lee, seen Rei and Melody? He asked, luckily Lee didn't drink so he could answer. – Rei, mumbled something about going for ice cream, so he'll back soon. Lee yelled as a new song blasted out the speakers. – what about Melody? Kai yelled back anxious. – Melody's that icy beauty, that was here when I came, right? Kai nodded, come on, spill it man. – I think I saw her leaving into the Rosé garden, with Ozuma. Lee added, Kai's eye widened in horror. Last time he had seen that guy, he had been pretty drunk. And Kai knew how grapy his pal got then, he ran off. As he closet up he heard a scream, jeese, let her be okay! Kai thought and speeded up. – leave me, go away! It was Melody's voice. – oh, but Mr Fowler misses his little thief so much. A noisy voice rumbled, a male. – get of me! Melody screamed, almost there, Kai thought. 

– get your hands of me! He heard a loud ramble and suddenly she came out of nothing. They both screamed as they crashed, she landed on the top.- KAI!? She looked terrified, and her top was halfway ripped up in the back. – Melody, you're allright? Kai asked worried. – I told you they would appear. She said confused and leaped up looking horrified. – what was that sound? Kai got up. – what sound? He grumbled. – oh, never mind. Melody spun around. – oh my, I forgot Ozuma. – Ozuma? Kai repeated, had he done this? She dragged his hand dragged him to the bench she and Ozuma had started to kiss seriously on when Arthur had appeared. – wow, what happened to him? Kai asked when he saw his pal stretched out on the ground. – he clubbed him down. She said breathless, Kai looked relived at her, so it wasn't her. – who this clubman then? Kai asked as he picked up his buddy and slung over his shoulder. – Arthur. She said. – never heard of him. – lucky you then. She whispered and walked with him away.

* * *

**There: read and review, don't sue and don't steal I am protected from both! **


	7. chapter seven

**Bonjour people! SunkenSun back with a new chappie, thankies to all the reviwers!**

**To Nakashima-Michiyo: merci, merci indeed:) **

**To Kanilla: takk en tusen :) alltid like hyggelig å høre fra deg _glisebredt_ hehe, jupp, Kai er nok den amerikanske homsepatruljens hemmelige medhjelper, bortsett fra at han ikke er homo, off course, han kan ikke det når han har oss. Tja, og du er min trofaste reviwer, hai. Hehe, takk for rosen, men så bra er nok ikke. Men jeg prøver;) grateful du forblir trofast, er så koselig å se hva du skriver neste gang ;)**

**Also thankies to: puppalupp2008 & blackdranzergurl:)**

**Okey, erm, since I hired Melody to do the disclaimer on my other story(betrayel of the child) I'll just hire Legolas my old "pal" to do it here for now.**

**Legolas: woho! I'm gonna do the disclaimer! THE DISCLAIMER! and this time I actually know what it is!**

**Spike: jeee, man, just do it!**

**Legolas:allright,allright. Sunken Sun don't own beyblade, just her OC's **

* * *

- raise and shine, beauty! Melody opened her eyes just to see straight into a pair of familiar eyes. – morning Ozuma. She mumbled. – 'morning Ozuma'? he frowned. – that's all I got after we had this hot make out scene and I got knocked out for you? Melody sat shocked up and looked ashamed on Kai who sat on the couch with his arms and legs crossed glaring deadly at her. Damn, why did Ozuma remember that? She startled when she remembered other things that had happened last night. Ozuma growled and jumped up, looking at Kai.

- got some food for some old pal? He asked stretching, didn't seem to bother about his blue eye at all. – sure. Kai mumbled and rose, Melody felt like burry herself, Kai didn't exactly seemed pleased. The two boys left her and she sunk together, why had she allowed Ozuma to kiss her? Why? She went to the bath and started a shower, she just wanted to rinse him of her.

When Kai walked into the kitchen with Ozuma, the already was somebody there. – morning Rei. Ozuma said cheerfully almost think he enjoys that blue eye Kai thought as his best pal, woke up with a frightened face. – jeese. He mumbled when he saw who it was. - thought there someone else. Then he stretched with a great yawn, and then he smiled slyly at Kai. – what's for breakfast? Kai just stared at him, he wasn't in the mood for him now. – serve yourselves, I'll go catch some sleep. He grumbled, the two boys at once raided the refrigerator. Not minding Kai's pale face and deathglare, he turned silently and walked off. If they didn't care, either he would care. He walked by the garden swarming of cleaners, luckily all those other teens had gotten home. Ozuma usually didn't sleepover at all, but he had been pretty lost last night. Rei on the other hand, always slept over. Kai sat down in the stairs, he couldn't go any longer; he had to gather his thoughts. The image of Ozuma crawling close to her in her sleep made him sick, the thought of them kissing hunted him. – sire? A careful voice asked for his attention, surprised he saw a wet Melody standing on the bottom of the stairs. She seemed worried and regretful, Kai rose making her heart to ponder even faster. – what is it, kid? Kai spat out, sounding hasher than he meant to. The words hit her like a bullet, it was like hear Mr Fowler bark at her, bringing back a tons of scenes, hurtful scenes. Kai sighted and stepped down to her. – what? He repeated softer, she just looked at him for a while before asking. – I did something really bad last night that upset you, didn't I, sire? Kai looked stunned, she had hit a nerve, not knowing what to say he noticed something, he smirked. – and it smells like you did something you regret last night. She blushed and looked down. – don't understand, sire? She denied. – it smells so much mint, that it seems you have swallowed a tube of toothpaste. Melody blushed even more and smiled innocent. – two actually. He laughed triumphing and hugged her before he left majestically for the kitchen. Leaving Melody confused staring after him, what was that all about?

Kai almost danced into the kitchen, she didn't like Ozuma, and she regretted it all. His buddies looked shocked at their, normally cold and tempered, mate. – something wrong, Kai? Ozuma asked worried. – she doesn't like you. Kai sang out in the air, making his buddies even more troubled. – ehrm, who doesn't like who? Rei asked, Kai looked shocked as if just became aware of the two big-eyed boys. – erm, my mum doesn't like you. Kai said itching his backhead totally confused, Rei wrinkled his nose. – we knew that, why were you cheering? Kai blinked. – cheered? He repeated dumb, he had been in his own world. - yeah, cheering. Ozuma said and turned his chair towards him. – erm. Kai stormed over the window he felt a sudden blush burning. – I think we better leave. Rei said slowly sliding off the chair.

- uh?

- yeah, I think you better get some sleep, mate. Ozuma said as he tied his shoes and then raising. – erm. Kai didn't respond. – you need some time on your own, mate. Rei said and headed into the hall. – yeah, see you tomorrow at school, Kai. Ozuma said and hurried after Rei. Kai looked confused after them, what had just happened, and what on earth had he just said? Well, maybe they were right, he needed some sleep. And so he could have some private time with Melody as well. – and yeah, Melody's going with us. Rei yelled, Kai popped up from his thoughts. – What?! Rei popped his head back in, and smiled. – yeah, don't worry, she'll be home before your mum notice. Rei assured. – is that such good idea? Kai said concerned. – after what happened yesterday? Rei growled. – she got me, Kai, and when did you start worry so much? Kai shrugged, maybe not a good idea to protest anymore. He had already stepped over the line many times this day, once more and they would think he was nuts. So without a word and straightening up he growled and left the kitchen.

Forcing Melody out of the house turned out to be quite impossible, she refused to go after Arthur attacking her last night. – come on, Mel. Rei begged loosing his grip around her ankle.

- let go off the doorframe. She looked stubborn and scared at him, a pleading request to leave her behind. – come on, Mel, I'll be there for you all the way. Rei sulked. – what can go wrong? With a loud sight she let her grip go, and another pleading look. – everything. She cried. – not as long I'm with you. Rei assured her and hugged her, she broke free to his surprise. – I hope you're right. Melody barked and strode off, confused Rei ran after.

The got the town without any trouble, and Melody was more relaxed. She giggled of Rei's comments, but kept distant from Ozuma whom gave up quickly. – merde, look at the time! Ozuma suddenly gasped. – I'm late! Then before Rei could ask him what he was late for, he was out of sight. Rei shrugged and smiled at her. – ice cream?

They found a little table by the window and placed the giant ice creams in front of them. Melody was truly amazed, she never thought it would be so many flavours. Rei laughed of her expression. – you should think you've never seen an ice cream. He commented as she poked the umbrella on the top. – I have, I just never had one. Rei looked shocked at her. – you've never eaten ice cream?

- no, sire. – hey! He snorted insulted. – Rei. She corrected herself, he smiled at her again.

– good girl. She grinned and gave a surprised whine as she tasted the pink ice. – you're allright? Rei asked concerned, she gave him an insulted look. – you could have told me ice cream was that yummy.

- hello, we're home, Hun. Rei yelled into the empty room as he climbed trough the window, Melody followed giggling. Kai appeared from the bath raising a eyebrow. – what happened to her? Looking concerned at the little girl jumping ecstatic into the bed, he hadn't seen her like that before. Rei smiled innocent. – I sort of gave her ice cream, chocolate, soda and candy.

- you did what? Kai raised his voice and caught sugar high Melody in a tumble, she laughed out loud. – she hadn't eaten it before, so I sort of felt sorry for her and... Rei said with a broad grin, the playful Melody was having a blast and was cuter than ever, like a little kitten with it first toy and Rei wanted just wanted to give more toys. – jeese mum wants her down to dinner today. Kai mumbled frustrated and lifted up Melody, who giggled of his hysterical face. – and I can't show up with her in this state. – she's having fun, man. Rei protested. – my mum despise fun, Rei, remember? Rei frowned, but gave up. – you're right. He admitted. – but I gotta run, my own mother wanted some help around the house. – how fun. Kai smirked ironically. – yeah, I know, see yah. Then he climbed out the window again. – I just don't understand why never make his entrance trough the door instead. Kai grumbled. – cause it's fun to climb into your window! Melody cried happily, Kai smiled at her. – I bet it is...

* * *

**Okay, just had to throw in a non-action-chappie so Melody could calm;) (SunkenSun always think about her OCs health, they have feelings as well) Okey, really hope for your opinion in the form of a review. See yah next weekend thennie _wawes goodbye as SunkenSun fades into the sunrise._**


	8. chapter eightthe return of the school

**Bonjour ladies, guys(?) and evil wicked coconutstealers, it's weekend and update time for lame stories! wo-ho! I'm updating, and today my spesciality: lame chapters! **

**erm... well, anyway :) let's move on to the thankies list of today:**

**To Kanilla: hehe, koselig å høre, en bra latter forlenger livet vettu, og jeg håper virkelig du har tenkt å leve lenge ;) nei, den stakkarslige jenta mi hadde ikke spist is before, jeg syntes litt synd på henne jeg og, så derfor tvang jeg Rei ut med henne. Syns riktig nok det ble litt for mange gutter her nå, vurderer å gi en trofast OC-venninnetil henne, lyst til å komme med forslag til en person? Ville virkelig satt på pris på det :)  
**

**To Shaedowe: thankie one thousand:) well, climbing windows is pretty fun, I used to loose my keys all the time last year, and had to climb trough my mum and dad's window for half an and a year. I really don't recommend it though. Neighbors may confuse you with burglars and you might fall and die, and we don't wan't that do we;)**

**To XxCrimson ShadowxX: thankies a couple of thousand and houndred times for your review(s) thank you for your tip for none-triangle-using, shall kick Ozumas ass imediatly. -evil laugh- don't worry I'll beware Barney and the calico cat next door ;) you beware as well, I'll kill em for you, but then I you gotta kill that evil looking werewolf in my garage. Deal? Wicked Evil Mr.Fowler will make appearence any time soon, just not right now, so please don't slegde him yet. Arthur will off course return, he's to wicked to stay off set:P And another pray from my side: please don't, I'm beggimg you to not take all my coconuts bannana's and  
pineapples and feed them to your cow!!.......... you got a cow? -puzzled- erm, well anyway, thanks again:)**

**Also big thankies to: typhoon14 and CursedMoonShadow. **

**ahem,okey, Legolas? ready?**

**Legolas: yes I am, -cuff, ruff- SunkenSun do not own beyblade just her OC's**

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, it was morning. He forced down a yawn and looked at the watch; 0705 am. No more long mornings and lazy days, it was back to school. He growled one last time before getting up, he went into the bathroom and showered and got dressed. Yuk, he despised this ugly uniform. Navy-blue blazer with white shirt and newly polished black shoes, looked like he was heading for the marine. Kai stopped by her door and listened, he didn't hear anything so he gently opened the door. She laid still with the cheats all messed up around, he could tell she had a lousy night. – Melody? He whispered she gazed at him; she was scared of some reason. – what's wrong? Kai asked and sat down on her bedside, she closet her eyes. 

- they're hunting me. She looked up at him again. – don't leave me, Kai. Kai sighted inside, but remained hard on the outside. – I've got school, Melody. He said, she clenched to his hand repeating more desperately. – do not leave me here, I'm scared. – I can't stay, what's troubling you? Kai said and felt like a beast. – dare not speak their name. She whispered and sunk together. – why can't I go with you? She asked. – I promise I won't be in your way, sire. Kai sighted. – we talked over this last night, remember? He said in a more gloomy voice. – at dinner, with my mum, who said you had to take private classes here at the mansion....

**-flashback-**

-.... Until I say she's ready to take the next step, and go to school with you, Kai. His mothers voice rang threatening over the two terrified teens heads. – but, mother. Kai protested, she wanted to protest too, but was to scared. – no buts, young man. Mrs Hiwatari barked.

– Melody is going to be educated just like you. Melody slipped on her chair almost under the table, she owed a lot to this lady. But she also owed Kai a lot, she just wished she could be on the streets again. So much less trouble caused by her, when you look away for the robbed ones off course.

- isn't there a law against this? Kai said raising angrily and waving his fork at her, she felt like the fifth wheel on the wagon. – then again, Kai, money is the key. Kai fell silent, that baka and her money. Melody gasped, she had been bought? Kai saw her shocked face and realised what they had released, but his mother just rose. – thank you for company, dear. She said friendly to Melody, who pressed a painted smile on her pale face. Then mrs Hiwatari sent him a cold shoulder and left, Kai sulked and looked pleading on Melody. – please don't take this the wrong way. She gasped.

– am I some sort of animal for you guys?

**-end of flashback-**

- I know. Melody sulked and sat up with a disappointed mind, thanked to some twisted version of the situation and smooth talking Kai had managed to calm her, and not to bring up the subject again.

- I'll see you in a couple of hours, don't worry. He smiled and ruffled her hair, she smiled bravely. – I won't, see you later, Kai. Kai rose and waved before hurrying downstairs. Darn, he had wasted too much time talking to her that he had no time for breakfast. He grasped the keys to the porche and ran off.

Inside Melody allowed herself to cry, she felt empty. This mansion wasn't the same without Kai or Rei, and today they were both at school. She felled back into bed and clenched to one of the great pillows.

On the way over Kai stopped at Rei, whom cheered when he saw Kai's porche. He loved that car, but his mate hated it. He only drove it to school since it was small enough to park at the crowdie parking lot outside school. The also stopped to pick up Ozuma, who gratefully jumped in. – where's Melody? He asked. – home. Kai said and stopped for a red light. – your home or her home? Ozuma asked confused. – our home. Kai said coldly, Ozuma wanted to ask more, but Rei silently cut him off. Shortly they arrived at the school, and managed successfully to park the car in the shadow. They meet up with Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mariah, Miriam and Silver at the stairs leading to the entrance. Some other kids said hi, yes they were back about where they had left it, the school. – Mr Hiwatari, mr Kon, mr Ozuma. A familiar voice shouted the three boys turned and greeted their old miss. – morning mrs Fowl. She glared at them over her half-moon glasses and said. – should I give you your detentions now, and save me the trouble afterwards? Yupp, they were defiantly back, Kai smirked crossing his arms, as did his buddies. – and on what behalf could you ground us now?

- yeah, and why do you always say Ozuma and not my last name? Silver laughed. – cause its so bloody ugly. – oh shut up, you British teadrinker. Ozuma frowned, his silverheaded buddy laughed and backed off. – well, you, mr Ozuma, you got detention. Mrs Fowl said triumphantly.

-what? Ozuma protested. – why? Mrs Fowl reached him a little slip. – for bad language and name-calling. Kai gripped it and ripped it in two. – sorry mrs Fowl, it doesn't count. – yeah, the school bell hadn't rung yet. Rei said slyly and with that the gang turned and strode away, just as the bell rang alarming and mrs Fowl turned red; they had slipped away again.

* * *

**Awkey thennie, I'll see you highly beloved guys next weekend then:) read and review:p **

**purrs**


	9. chapter ninethe girl next door

**Sunken Sun allready back, guys! RUN FOR COVER! hmmf, I'm suppose to only update weekends, but I got all bored, okay,maybe not bored, or kind of. Ok, truth is that I lost someone this week and I tries to keep myself busy all the time. There... there's the reason. awkey. Well, I only got one review this week, take that as a symbole for that last chapter sucked. Ah, well, doesn't really matter. I love the review I got! **

**So thankies Kanilla! Not only for the review, but also for the magnifizent OC you created me! I really hope I bring no shame on you through this chapter...:S****og ja, selvfølgelig. Vi må ikke glemme våres supredupre språk vi kan bruke nårsom helst for å forvirre andre ikke-norsk-lesende folk! Mohahaha!vel, du fikk endelig mailen min ja;) strålende og flotters! Huff, skulle sett tommelen min blødde tideligere i dag, silblødde over tastaturet, isj! okey, nå småblabrer jeg i vei her. Tilbake til det jeg virkelig skulle si, bortsett fra at tommelen blødde ekstremt og det var vondt å ri med den, var:****Ahem-host,host- hehe, jepp, boys are back in town ;) men, nå er ikke Melody ensom lenger:D woho! takket være deg! Melody veldig lykkelig og på hennes vegne en rose- ----- ---- væresågod:) stor klem**

**Oh wow, almost forgott! Silly me! CursedMoonShadow! Off course! sorry, thankies bigtime to you too:) yeah, bigtime adores british! Thinking of movin' to London or Everton in the future;) Silver halfbased on my bestfriend and off course I suited her in a british male, don't remember why I made her a male thought... -darn-**

**Then it shouldn't be anymore thankies today, I hope...**

**So on with the disclaimer, that I now officially hires Silver and Mekita to do, even thought, Mekita is sort of Kanillas. But she was given to me, so who she's really belonging to I confused about right now. So Silver do it until SunkenSun get back her head and figures out.**

**Silver: I simply rule! erm, -cuff,cuff- SunkenSun, my dearly beloved creator, does not own Beyblade, just her OC's and maybe Mekita, but that's not sure yet.**

* * *

Mrs Hiwatari blabbered on about algebra, Melody stared desperately out the window. Maybe a helicopter would come crashing through it and save her from mrs Hiwataris endless blabbering? Melody looked down into her notebook, every empty space was filled with drawings. Mostly grey and mourning drawings symbolizing desperation and loneliness, some scenes from her previous living. She sulked and looked up at mrs Hiwatari again, this time illustrating some triangles. At first Melody had thought it was scary to be in the same room as Kais mum, and to talk to her and listen, but now after three hours it seemed rather boring. Finally mrs Hiwatari cleaned up the blackboard and said thanks for today. Melody bowed for her lady and quietly left the room, Kai wasn't home yet. So Melody took a chance and left the house, she just had to get out of those miserable four walls. Being without Kai just felt wrong, she walked silently and on guard through the garden. I don't understand how I managed to trap myself her, she thought as she reached the rosebush. She bend down and smelled on one of the roses, it had rained tonight, heavy raindrops still shined on the leaves. – oh well, well. A familiar horrifying voice mumbled behind her, Melody spun around and found her self face to face with her own nightmare. – looks out smelling the flowers, unguarded. Mr Fowler leaned on a statue and grinned, uncovering several missing teeth. – master? Melody gasped terrified. – so you still remember my title? Mr Fowler smirked. – I'm flattered. Melody didn't answer just looked alarmed on him. – no wait, I'm not. Mr Fowler glared deathly on her. 

- you still deliver too late, no, no, wait you don't. Melody felt like running, but her feet wouldn't listen and she stayed frozen to the ground as the old man suddenly knocked the statue over. It felt and crushed into thousand pieces, Melody finally managed to turn but Mr Fowler grasped around her before she could run. She felt her fear raising as he pulled her close to himself and whispered into her hear. – cause lately, you haven't delivered at all. that's it, I must get away from himMelody thought and took a big bite of his hand, he roared of pain and Melody broke free. – Arthur! Mr Fowler yelled furious and at once the fat boy came running after, even thought he was a fat boy, he was a quick boy and Melody could him closing in. She wouldn't make it into the house so she just took a chance and climbed one of the walls on the mansions left side. She swung over, but she had forgotten the height and felled straight into the ground. On the other side she heard Arthur curse and loudly leaving, Melody sighted with relief, she had gotten away. – hi.

Melody screamed and leaped to her feet. – hey, wait up. It was a girls voice, Melody turned slowly and looked up on a purple haired girl who smiled friendly. – hi, I'm Mekita Merquise and you? Melody looked surprised at her, unsure if she was enemy or friend. – Melody. She said shortly and rose to her full length, and suddenly the girl became very tiny. – nice to meet you, you're the girl next door right? Mekita asked, Melody nodded, she seemed nice, no need to raise the alarm. – yes, I just moved in. She answered more calmed. – oh, me too. Mekita giggled. – where you're from? Melody blushed, no idea how to respond. – uhm, nowhere. She muttered. – you? Mekita shrugged. – nowhere really. – uhm okay. Melody mumbled and looked closer on the new girl. She had the light purple hair in a ponytail, puppy like green eyes and a small nose, she was dressed in some sort of work outfit. – sorry, to bash in like that, I just tried to balance the wall and felled. Melody lied, Mekita raised an eyebrow. – oh? Melody blushed.- yeah, sorry if I interrupted. – no it's okay, I was just working on some kickboxing. Mekita smiled again and nodded at a big sack hanging from a tree. – cool. Melody smiled again.

At the mansion Kai had just parked the car and entered the house, the butler gave him some letters. – thanks. He grumbled and hurried upstairs eager to see Melody, the first day had been boring, boring, boring. But instead of Melody he found his mother, she stood by the window and smiled of something. – mother. Kai frowned. – where's Melody? His mother nodded out the window, Kai threw the schoolbooks on the bed and looked out. To his surprise he saw Melody in the neighbours garden, giggling with some low light purple haired girl. They sat by the pool and talked like they had known each other forever. – who's that? Kai barked. – the new neighbour, Kai. His mum mumbled satisfied dreaming of small teacup parties. – what's Melody doing over there? Kai would prefer if Melody had been here. – I have no idea, Kai, I just came by to look after her and saw her sitting with the girl next door. Kai grumbled and walked of.

- Melody! Kai's voice roared, the two girls looked surprised up from a photo album. – who's that? Mekita asked, Melody grinned. – Kai's home. She said, Mekita looked confused at her.

- and this Kai, is your what? Melody rose and smiled. – he's my best friend. – which lives at your place? Mekita asked even more confused. – I gotta go. Melody ignored the question and climbed up on the wall again and waved smiling at Mekita. – nice meeting you, can we talk tomorrow too? Mekita grinned. – off course, see yah. Melody slipped down on the other side and sprung over to Kai. – there you are. He said and opened his arms and she ran straight into them. – Kai! She cried happily, like he had been gone for years instead of four hours. – I missed you. She purred, he smiled. – I missed you too.

The following days flew past, at daytime Melody first had classes with mrs Hiwatari, and then visited Mekita. Before Kai returned from school, oddly enough Kai never wanted to come along when she hanged with Mekita, Melody couldn't see why. While Mekita couldn't see why they never visited Melody, neither could mrs Hiwatari. At night Melody was forced to eat along with mrs Hiwatari and Kai, okay, she was more than happy to eat with Kai, but mrs Hiwatari? The dinners always got so awkward and usually ended with a twisted argument between Kai and his mother.

Monday morning Melody and Kai were for once called down for breakfast, they both raised an eyebrow and went down. – morning children. Mrs Hiwatari welcomed them. – morning. They answered on guard. – ah, what a wonderful morning. She sighted. – jeese, mother, safe us the cuddle talk, what you want? Kai snapped, mrs Hiwatari froze and gave him a warning glare.

- shut still, young Kai. She said, before smiling to Melody. – now, darling, looking forward to start school? Melody froze, her plate dropped from her hands and broke. The kitchen became deathly silent. – school, ma'm? Melody said stunned

* * *

**okey, done for now! Thankies to Kanilla again(like saying thankies to her, oh hell, I adore her) Hope I didn't let anyone down this time. Okey, Come'on Silver my thumbs started bleeding again(what a odd place to start bleeding)...**


	10. chapter tenwicked heights

**bonjour! Me decided to make a lot of changes on "blossoms of melodies" or lots and lots, just gonna shorten up things up here, and stop thanking reviwers with no points, questions (if anyone got any) will be answered on the bottum, the only thing I'm gonna keep up here is, uhm, disclaimer and maybe an hello.Soo, disclaimer-time!**

**Mekita(shee's miiiine,woho!): SunkenSun do not own Beyblade, just the plot and some OC's**

* * *

Melody was still in coma, when Kai dragged her towards the car. – come on, nothing to be scared for. Kai tried. – everything to scared for. Melody responded terrified, Arthur stood clear in her memory. – no, I'm there. Kai replied and dumped her new schoolbag in the backseat. – but, people! Melody cried. – come. Kai replied he was tired of this game, why was that girl always terrified to walk the streets? Melody stepped back. – no. – yes. Kai growled and lifted her into the front seat, and before she could manage to jump out he had fasten her seatbelt and started the car. – can I at least wear big sunglasses and jihad? She tried desperately. - no! Kai cried as they drove out the iron gates and into the streets, Melody sat back. She had lost the battle, then she spotted Mekita walking with the same uniform as her in the same direction as them. – can Mekita get a ride? Melody asked hopeful, Kai frowned, but gave in. After all, he did put her trough hell now. – Mekita! The purple-head turned and waved smiling and a little puzzled at the same time. – hi, Mel. She smiled, Kai stopped. 

- want a ride? Mekita looked concerned at Kai who sat death glaring at her, then at her new best friend. – sure. She climbed in the back. Kai rushed of again, too fast for Melody's taste. She bend down to face Mekita. – you've been to school long? Mekita shocked her head.

-nay, we had some trouble signing up, so this is gonna be the first day. She answered making a face. – oh. Melody turned to send Kai a concerned look, he seemed grumpy. – you then? Mekitas voice interrupted, Melody shook her head. – nope. – oh maybe we'll get in same class! She grinned, Melody grinned back and gave a thumb up. But then she looked Kai again, it was strange to see him so closed in. His mouth sort of turned down and he gave death glares to every person on the sidewalk. Even when Rei jumped all fired up about Melody's first day of school ever, into the car Kai just growled. Rei send him a confused look and then he just grinned again and intruded himself for Mekita. When Ozuma arrived Kai got even worse and it made Melody freeze even more, should think she had done something wrong again. And the seen of Ozuma didn't exactly bright up, he sat back with Rei and Mekita surprised by the cold welcome. Suddenly Rei bend forwards and lay a hand on Melody's shoulder. – welcome, Mel. She stared at him. – welcome, where? Rei smiled slyly. – to school, Mel. She looked forwards to see a tall depressive building behind some giant scary gate with a parking lot on the left and a free area with no trees on the right. Melody gulped and sunk into the seat giving Rei and Kai pleading looks, Kai gave her a quick supporting pet when no one saw and parked the car. Mekita, Ozuma and Rei jumped quickly out, Kai had been a aggressive driver today and he seemed to be in a lousy mood, so no one dared challenging him. Poor Mekita got a pretty bad first impression of him, but Ozuma and Rei seemed nice to her. – ready? Kai bend forward whispering softly while he pretended to take of his seatbelt. Melody sighted picked up her bag and rose, looking unsure on Kai. – will you be with me all day? She pleaded, Kai looked up on her and gave her a short smile. – as long I can. Then they walked over to the others, Mekita gazed up on the grey building. – it's the ugliest school ever. She complained.

- hai. Ozuma agreed sending a confused look at Melody before stepping forward. – but it's a lot better inside. They walked up some massive stairs and trough glass doors into a great hall. Melody and Mekita gasped and stared up the three floors, people filled every free place on the small bridges placed all over them. – where's the ceiling? Melody asked amazed, Kai smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Ozuma wrapping his arm around her waist.

- it's made of glass, honey. – oh. Melody responded twisting her self free and walking over to Kai, Ozuma shrugged and left to flirt with Mekita. Kai on the other hand smiled to her, Rei had ran off to some people standing in a gang by a giant painting of a scary lady with black hair and glasses. Now he came dragging on them with a big grin. – everyone, meet Melody and Mekita. Melody looked puzzled at them, she had already meet someone of them at Kai's party, for example the pinkhaired girl and the boy with fangs and golden eyes; Mariah and Lee. But those others were strangers, so she moved closer to Kai. While Mekita who hadn't met anyone of them grinned back and introduced herself. – hey I'm Mekita Merquise, just moved here from Dakota. – hi, I'm Kevin. Said a little green haired boy. – and that's Lee, and Mariah, and that's Gary. Kevin pointed at a tall massive boy who smiled sheepish and quickly swallowed some food and mumbling a; hi. A lavender haired boy with forest brown eyes smiled. – Silver. He said and Melody caught up a British accent. – welcome to River high, you're gonna hate it. Lee said and smirked, Kai gave a impatient grunt. – I'm taking Melody to the office, see you in class. He grunted before grabbing Melody around her wrist and dragged her off. – wait, what about Mekita? She asked confused and looked at her puzzled friend. – whatever. Kai muttered, Mekita looked confused by his unfriendly behaviour, did he got something against her. He was so overprotective when it came to Melody, weird.

Up at the office a noisy low freaky secretary handed over schedule and tried to drag them into a fight between she and her husband. Luckily they had grumpy Kai, and thanks to his little speech to her about not everyone was interested in her, Mekita and Melody now had a new enemy, hopefully that didn't mean anything. They were about to climb stairs up to the classrooms, when Mekita froze. – what is it? Melody asked concerned. – I'm afraid of highs. She whispered. – what? Melody whispered back earning a suspicious look from Kai. – I'm terrified tall stuff. Mekita muttered embarrassed. – what, you're afraid of Kai? Melody whispered puzzled. – no, why should I? Mekita answered, as Kai gave her a deathglare that gave her freaky chills. – he's tall? Melody tried confused. – I'm afraid of walk or climb high things, I'm afraid I might fall, I'm afraid of falling to my death. Mekita whispered pleading.

-uh, well, no worries, you won't fall. Melody smiled. – how do you know? Mekita mumbled.

- cause I'm there every step of the way. Melody assured her and held out her hand, Mekita smiled and a little frightened she slowly made her way up.

* * *

**hmmf, okey, I'll admit, didn't completly work this chapter trough. But hey! I ran out of time, and I work, and I got friends and have to babysit two horsies and a cat ever so often! But whatever, well, I figured out that I'll just hire Legolas my lad to answer questions that might pop up (he's been kinda boored lately and started to make stupid agreements with monsters to attack, so pleeease ask him something!) okey then, over to thankie Kanilla-place,and I uasally do that in my own language, which means, erm, if you're not norweagian, you might just skip it, or everyone expect Kanilla skip it-mohahaha- **

**Kjære Kanilla'yea that's you!**

**takk noen millioner trillioner for min nye Oc nok igang, og beklage noen hundre for at Rei ikke var med i forrige kapittel, men han fikk litt automatisk mindre rolle i det siste. Men slapp av, han er jo Rei'n vår så han vil alltid være her for oss(hell yeah)and yes, me adore you! Du ruller toast! si,si. moren er inspirert av mora mi, men de er jo anneledes da litt her og der, mamma drar for eksempel ikke med seg lommetyver hjem og ber meg oppdra de;) -thank Lord-og wo-ho! jeg fikk bearhug of Kanilla! den skal det leves lenge på:P oh, vi gir en tilbake! gives big bearhug to Kanilla- oui, littl Melody er knyttet til Kai nå, hehe, den går vel begge veier. å! så gøy det er å forvirre folk med norsk! spesielt med våre tre ekslusive bokstaver æ-ø-å! Det har ikke de sååå! Woho! veldi gla idag, det er en finfin dag idag. Oui, men vi sees, og mest sannsynelig reviewes og, so, take care! **

**Purrs SunkenSun**

**and wow! almost forgot! Dear puppalupp2008 your tip about anyomous reviews have been taken under consideration and I agree, so now I accept anyomous reviews! So now if anyone none feel like signing in'rs have any questions or comments for that sake, the path is cleared!**


	11. chapter ellevenanother Hell

**Bonjour! well,well, so I return.... and guess what I brought with me? a whole NEW chapter! So sit down in your goddiewoodie chairs with hot chocolate and prepare to bark! erm, okey, maybe not bark, gah, who knows?**

**Silver and Mekita: SunkenSun does not own Beyblade just very,VERY bad humour! (hey, you're not paid to say that!)**

* * *

-Kai Pov- 

Stupid girl, this is taking to long time, argh, she's in the way. I just wanna want _her_ alone, wanna hold her tight. Wow, what was I just thinking? I shock my head and stared unbelievable on the two girls behind me, they giggled and Melody kept trying to keep Mekita's attention from the growing high beneath us. Okey, it was true, I disliked Mekita being there, and I did want to squeeze Melody and just have her for myself. I've known that for long. Jeese, Mekita was a nice girl, nothing wrong with her, but still, she was in my way. I couldn't just grab Melody in front of her, or could I? No off course not, no one must know. Not yet, not until I'm safe, not until I can trust her to have same feelings for me. She seemed so innocent, like a little angel fallen from heaven to help other people, when she herself was so troubled. Who were this Arthur and Mr. Fowler anyway? I growled loudly to make them speed up, Melody was at least going to be seated next to me in every class. Maybe I was jealous or something, well, I wasn't sure. Finally we made it to the third floor and into our classroom; English. A fine start for Melody, she had seen many things and probably write impressing stories about them. It would only be taken for fairytales, I hoped. Mrs Fowl cheered almost when she eyed her new innocent looking victims, girls, lovely cute girls, her favourite. Melody naturally froze as soon she saw the bony creature grin fearfully at them. I sat down on the back row, making sure I had a free seat to Melody next to me. Up by the blackboard I eyed an almost terrified Melody and a confused Mekita, as Mrs Fowl with one hand on each shoulder told them introduce themselves for class. Mekita naturally went first

- hi, I'm Mekita Merquise, 16 years old, my birthday is in November, I was born in Norway in a little place called Bergen, but moved to Dakota when I was five and now we moved here, because of my father just got a job here. She said angel like and smiled, I hoped she would puke out some more, obviously Melody didn't have such a story, I'm not sure she even had a last name. – wonderful, you can take a seat. Mrs Fowl almost sung, that was the loveliest girl she had ever met. To my horror I for a moment saw her moving my way, but luckily Ozuma grabbed her first. Puh, that was close. It was nice to have a charmer as friend, as long he didn't touch Melody again. – and you Melody? Mrs Fowl voice caught my attention again, I looked up at Melody who smiled nervous. – not really. I smirked, Mrs Fowl excitement died at once. – what? She almost sneered, turning back to dragoon mood. – I mean. Melody said quickly putting up a broad grin. – hia, I'm Melody Rower, 16 years old and, and I like erm, birds, and really, really just want to find a seat. She sunk together sending me pleading looks, she was so not made for this. – why? Mrs Fowl sneered half pleased. – so I can sit down and you can, erm, start your wonderful lesson so I can grow big on your knowledge and one day be a very successful lady? Melody almost asked, some in the class started to giggle, Rei send me a nervous look. This wasn't going to well, but now at least Mrs Fowl openly accepted Melody. – thank you, my dear, you go grab a seat now. She grinned her fearful grin and pushing Melody friendly ahead. She stumbled quickly over to me, seeking comfort as she sat down beside me, just where I wanted her, the rest of this annoying people had leave first. Oh, shrew them, I laid my arms around her tugged her in for a short moment, before letting loose of her and giving a short warming smile. She smiled back, blushed a little when she spotted curious looks from all the others. – well, now we have introduced both our new splendid students, let's move on with our essays. Mrs Fowl clapped her hands, all attention forced upon her. I leaned forward resting both elbows on my desk, a smile resting my lips. Her hand still held mine tightly, and the warmth from her body burned into my shoulder, I liked her presence. I liked her holding me, clenching scared to me, like she depended on me to keep her alive.

- Normal pov –

Melody got pretty well off after the embarrassing introduction in English, she managed to hand in a long essay at the end of class. Very proud of herself to manage to deliver at time for once, Kai seemed to in a better mood as well. Melody blushed when she thought of all the looks she got when she had hidden in his arms, and small chattering around when she had clenched to his hand for so long, Kai didn't mind thought. Mekita on the other hand didn't seem to get well off with Ozuma, Melody was confused by his weird behaviour, first he had drooled all over her, now he kept hitting on Mekita who got more and more annoyed. Weird fellow, Melody purred curious at Kai, was he coming? He had to show her locker, he closed his own and growled friendly back, then they walked side-by-side over to hers. Melody got excited when she noticed her neighbour. – Mekita! She grinned, she had almost feared they wouldn't see each other until lunch, since they got separated classes. – Melody, safe me. She whispered pleading. – uh? Melody looked confused at her. – that weird Ozuma keeps hitting on me. Mekita explained, as Ozuma stared confused at them and then started to chatter with Kai. – Ozuma, we don't like Ozuma, he's grabby. Melody whispered back. – uh? Mekita looked curious at Melody. – he's grabby has well? She stumbled terrified. – yeah, speaking of experience here. Melody shivered by the thought of his touch, his lips upon hers, his tongue twirling around hers. – oh my God. Mekita mourned worried. – but, you'll be fine, just stay in public. Melody said positive as she got laid her new books inside her locker, slammed her new lock on and walked off with Kai, leaving an almost trembling Mekita with Ozuma. – hey babe, want to ditch and let me take you somewhere more romantic? He whispered playful in her ear, nipping her ear flip. – NO! She screamed. – melody! Then she ran of, behind stood a puzzled Ozuma. – did I say something wrong?

Next class was math, Melody hated math. It was so boring and idiotic, jee, when would she ever enter a store to buy 4 pounds apple, divide it on three and multiply it with eight and buy 2 pounds more so she could feed all her friends? Her friends were like Kai, Mekita and Rei, she seriously doubted Kai, Mekita and Rei would eat 4 pounds apples divided in three, multiplied with eight and 2 more pounds with apple, she mourned at Rei, who sat next to her. He petted her comforting. – you'll live true, Mel, it's over soon. She stared back at Kai who sat next a slutty like blonde, who giggled and was wearing maybe some tons of make up. She smirked, she had robbed that girl before she had been captured by Kai, the girl was obviously drunk and just gotten from some sort of party, she had worn some tiny skirt and a bikini top showing off her skinny body and pointy heels, she had been stopped by guards, they had taken her in for being a slut, especially when she couldn't show id. Kai didn't seem to trilled to be seated next to her either. He kept pushing her off and frowned in serious dislike every time she tried to speak to him. Melody almost had to laugh when Mekita suddenly had caught up with her, almost begging her to protect her from Ozuma. – I just can't stand him. She gasped, Melody wanted to stay. But Kai started to growl impatient again, so Melody gave her some supporting advise and leaped into class right in front of the teacher. The bell rung for second time this time, Melody already had started to welcome that sound with a small cheer. Kai managed to shake of the slut, took Melody by the arm. – let's go and find this shaky friend of yours, before Ozuma pushes her over the edge. He smirked, he didn't really wanted to find Mekita, just that to get to her classroom they had to walk trough a usually empty hall. It was almost feared by the other students, myth told of weird things happening there. Someone had actually been murdered in there some years before, the year before Kai attempted here. He was one of few who saw past the rumours and entered the hall.

- Kai pov –

yes, nobody here, perfect. I stopped Melody and sneaked her behind a locker. – what? She asked curious, I held on to her. Sneaked two arms around her waist pushing her gently against my chest. – Kai? She sounded confused by my sudden move. - mhm? I muttered and looked down in her beautiful face, straight into her trusting eyes. She trusted me, she looked at me as her friend. Was this a right thing to do? I mean, after all she has been through? My eyes drifted up, as I leaned my forehead on hers. Some unexpected butterflies flew through my stomach as I felt her accepting my grip and the pleased feeling when she laid her arms around my neck. I looked down in her eyes again, she stared still a little puzzled at me. So innocent, so untouched, but I had to see, I had to kiss her. To damn tempting, I dipped my head to kiss her. Our lips closed in, she didn't move away. Did she understand what I was about to? Or were it just her trust to me who kept her still?

* * *

**gaha! leaving you on the cliffie!!! Mohahaha- long live the king--nooooo-(Lion King-yes I know, bad humour, bu hell, I love it!) Okeydonkey! as some might have seen/noticed.... I wrote something in povs today! That's because, because, erm, well I just liked! Hope you did as well :) **

**Okey then, doctor Legolas gonna answer questions!**

**Legolas: alas! I just wanna slay orcs! oh, darn, okey then, ahem, ahem: SilentWidow**

**- how did I end up in this story?alas, I'm not in the story, I just hangaround , after all I am the staff around "blossoms of melodies" and an annoying voice in SunkenSuns head, so what would it be without me?**

**- and yes, the author speaks norwegian, that's because, well, she's norwegian.....**

**- Melody is created direcly from the authors mind, no she's not inspired of someone. Silver is based on authors friend Silve and we can reval that with time the author will appear in Silver, as the author explain the friendship. To bodies-one mind! aha! okey maybe not that serious. but else than that no, no other friendiesss in people, just a little mother in Mrs.Hiwatari.**

**-and no, the author never been to New York, she haven't been outside Europe at all, so that's why the story sometimes slid out, she author says sorry and shall from now on try harder.**

**SunkenSun: thankies Legolas, you deserve some orchunting, so see you next week. (Legolas:woho! -runs grinning away with bow and arrows)**** well, then Kanilla, me personal message to you, oh, love writing these thingies:**

**aha! Destiny er inspirert av deg? cool,da skal jeg se etter en skater som denger ned tilfeldige Kai Hiwatarier på gata, hehe. kanskje ikke helt det du mente, antar jeg. for jeg håper virkelig du IKKE denger ned Kai Hiwatari, han biter han og, og jeg vil ikke noen av dere skadet!savvy? hmmm, lurer på om det virkelig ER noen som funderer over bokstavene våre? eller kanskje vi bare dobbellurer oss selv-undre- ah vel, man må slutte av, men ikke før en spør Kanilla hva Kani-chan betyr..så... hva betyr Kani-chan? Og jo, man det gikk sånn halveis bra for Melody, men ikke så bra med tanke på at hun ikke eier sosial intelligens. mens Mekita som eier sosial intelligens hadde litt problemer med trapper, og Kai er litt eiesyk, hmmf, jeg må kurere ham! Tja, en for se om det blir pairing, foreløpig kan jeg trygt si at det ikke blir Ozuma-grin- perhaps ikke Rei eller, men en får se. Isåfall skal mamma'n til Mekita like Rei, ikke være slem som Mrs Hiwatari. **

**Huggles!**

**.... huggles to ALL!!!! and see yah, people.**


	12. chapter twelvedetention

**Guess who's back in town? yes! me! and Melody, and Kai, and Rei, and Ozuma, and Mekita, and that person, that totally weirdo not appering during the story... and yes, this fearless warrior of the far east, known for his skills in combat, his charm upon fair ladies. This herioc shadow of God himself, whom.... will not appear in the story either, but hey, we still got Melody, and Kai, and Rei, and Ozuma, and Mekita, and Silver and erm, well yeah get me point,aye? so we'll carry on, well last time I left people hanging on a cliffie, and I was just about to stick my claws in your hands and whisper-long live the king-and let you fell to your dead in the valley below, totally smashed by the hovs of terrified buffalos! but then I remembered I got no claws. So you're all of the hook.**

**Silver: SunkenSun still not own Beyblade, just a twisted mind and bad humour(I DO NOT)**

* * *

- Kai pov – 

I dipped my head to kiss her. Our lips closed in, she didn't move away. Did she understand what I was about to? Or were it just her trust to me who kept her here?

- hey Kai, it's that you? A voice shouted, I loosened me grip on Melody looking confused around, what was that? I looked down at Melody, no use to try to hook up where we lost it, the spell was broken. And now she had frozen eyeing suspiciously the surroundings, I sighted, so darn close. – oh man, it is you! The voice cried amazed I turned around to find Tala grinning at me. – Tala? I stuttered. – I thought you got expelled. – oh I did, just not for very long. Tala shrugged pleased, then he eyed Melody. – and who's you're with? He grinned, blinked at me. – a little beauty, uuh, where did you pick up her? Melody stared confused at me, first I tried to kiss here and then this? Oh no, Tala would might think we still ran the old system, first one got, then the other, if the first wasn't pleased. – my rosebed. I said sharply pulling him aside. – what? He broke loose, then he shrugged. – whatever, just tell me when you're done. – stay off her. I warned, in the corner Melody moved nervous around. – what? Tala looked confused at me. – she's mine. – and afterwards she's mine, right? Tala tried. – no. I stated. – okey then, I'll just fine mine own then. He said confused and a little insulted and left. – who's that? Melody asked. – no one. I muttered as I walked over to her again. – uh. She shrugged, I started to walk again, but to my surprise she stopped me. – Kai? I turned around as she put her arms around me again. – what were you trying back there? I felt myself blush.

- erm, nothing. I muttered, she smirked.- nothing, aye? She moved closer and stepped upon my shoes to reach up to my face. – nothing even something like this? She asked as she suddenly kissed me, surprised I almost lost balance, but then I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I leaned her against the locker again. She smirked, I almost started to grin sheepishly but straightened up, dipped my head and kissed her.

- normal pov –

Rei had finally managed to find his group and safe a miserable Mekita from a very puzzled Ozuma, most girls, okey, every girl at school would be more than pleased with him, but either Melody or Mekita showed interest. Speaking of Melody, where was she? And also Kai was missing, Rei shrugged, no danger as long they were together. He sat down and joined the chatter, Mekita was telling everyone about her terrible meeting with the principal. Apparently she had almost knocked the tick scary witch, when she had panicked in the stairway. Guess Ozuma suddenly had made a move, so she had leaped down not seeing where she ran. The whole table laughed, the principal must have been an awkward thing see lying on her back screaming like a pig. Out of nowhere Kai seated next to Rei, who sent him an asking look. As Melody sat down beside Mekita. – oh my, where you, Melody? She cried. – I just been through a nightmare, I could have used a loyal friend. – sorry, got lost. She mumbled, Silver who sat on Melody's other side, suddenly froze, stared hypnotized out in the air, then he rose. – hey, where you going? Lee cried. – must check something out. He muttered and disappeared, Mekita and Melody raised an eyebrow, and then they both turned pale as Ozuma sat down in the middle. He laid one arm around each shoulder. – now ladies, ready for some exorcise? Kai glared deadly at his friend, how dared he touching her? His pale saw his glare and sweat drooped. – I give up. Thankful Melody smiled to him, she longed back to that dark hall, unfortunately a grim janitor had showed up so they had to split. In her head she still felt the butterflies and the warm comforting feeling of his arms around her, the hysterical joy of him kissing her. It was so good, what did she do down her? She wanted to sneak away with him again, and by the way stared longing back at her, she could tell he wanted the same. The bell rang its mournful scream calling them back to classes. This class they were all suppose to have together, when Melody entered the wardrobe a pissed of red lady handed out two uniforms to Mekita and her. – oh my god, this are drop dead ugly. Mekita complained as she stretched out a navy blue shorts and grey t-shirt. – yeah, I know, look, it totally screws up against my hair. Mariah complained, and indeed pink did not look good against grey and navy blue. Melody stared miserable at the outfit, not only was it damn ugly, it didn't cover her scars either. She couldn't show in this. Okey, breathe calmly, act normal, go in and use long time on changing. Melody changed carefully in a corner, okey maybe not that bad. She couldn't see them, expect that long striking straight over her shoulder. Thinking of what gave her that scar gave her serious Goosebumps...

_- flashback – _

- so you got captured, eh? A dark rumbling voice muttered from the dark, she shifted weight looking nervous at the place she knew he sat. – any idea, how bad that is for me? The voice said mournful, the sound of dragging feet sat her on guard. All thought she never in the world could escape his anger this time, it was no way she would take punishment just like that. Inside it all was a mess, regrets, horror, anger, fear all mixed up. – no? The voice continued slyly. – it puts me in bad light, the police may mark you, follow you, lead them straight to me. The floor protested by a heavier weight moving swiftly around the room. She kept calm, she knew he couldn't catch her at first attack, it usually was the first attack that was most deadly.

- now, we don't want that do we? The male voice asked almost friendly, but she knew better than to trust that devil. 'never tickle a sleeping dragoon' her mothers' last words rung in her ears, the night of her death stood fresh in her memory. The sick weak lady had to give in, the pain was to great. Then she sneezed of pride, she never got to know what caused her mothers death, and she just died in front of her daughter unable to help. – uh?! He shouted, she froze, he stood face to face to her. How did he get there? She must been trapped in thoughts.

– answer me, you little beast! His voice shouted through the dark warehouse, made echoes.

She tried to make a break, but he grabbed her around her wrist. After a short struggle she laid squealing on the floor, a grown muscular man on her back twisting her right arm back. – no, sire, no! She cried in pain. – right answer, my rose. A blade shun over her, she screamed louder tried to break free. – sorry, master, please don't hurt me master, it won't repeat itself! The weight shifted a bit, he leaned forward and sneered. – you're damn right it won't happen again, my rose. Then a short break of silence before the stroke trough her skin, straight over both shoulder blades and down to the right elbow. Then he disappeared, left her puzzled and bleeding on the cold dusty floor. Was that all?

_- end of flashback – _

She had been lucky, Mr Fowler sat her too high to kill. She was to gifted, to important. The wound had healed, leaving only that only scar over her shoulder, where the blade had cut deep. A wonder it was that it hadn't cut trough something, Melody sighted and left the wardrobe. The gym hall was big, green floor, a tribune, and some basket goals. – okey, children, start warming up, twenty laps. The reddish called out, everyone sulked and gave pleading looks at her. – no excuses, I know you're all fine, so GO!

-a little later-

- I don't understand why she isn't out tired? Silver remarked as Melody whom finally had understood basketball now ran around trying to slam along with Mekita, Rei glanced at them.

- well, I don't, not after seen her running. Some other friends accompanied the two boys.

– yee, I find it hard to believe she never had played the game. One of the remarked, Rei's expression went sad, off course they could never believe if they never knew what past Melody owned, It was strange to see her running all fired up around the big hall with Mekita in after as a tail. When he knew what she had been through, and yet there was so much he didn't know about. Rei had to smile when Kai suddenly came surprisingly on, grabbing her around waist and lifting her up so she could reach up to the net. She cheered when she finally managed to place the ball where it belonged, Kai seemed changed after she came along, before Melody Kai was really cold and hard to reach to. From Kai and Melody, Rei glanced thoughtful at Mekita, she was cute as well, just in a different way. Norway, she'd said, weird, he thought all Norwegians was blonde and blue eyed, tall and perhaps muscular. Nothing like Mekita, which was low and thin with light purple hair. Mekita was American than Silver, Rei smirked at his British friend, but it didn't last long. Silver had spotted something, and now he glared obsessed on something Rei couldn't see, all frozen up. – that's enough! Mrs Merr interrupted, forcing Rei back to reality. Silver rose and strode unaffected by Mrs Merr whom now grabbed the ball yelling at Melody. – when I said, no more basket, I meant NO MORE basket, young lady! Mrs Merr roared causing Melody shiver and leaning back on Kai who stood staring at Silver that like in trance walked over the floor, he almost reached the door when he stopped confused and let out a loud curse. The hall went empty, everyone stared at him, including Mrs Merr which could accept cursing under any circumstances. – detention! She screeched at last pointing Silver first then circling over to Melody. – principals' office now! She sneered lowering her upper body looking murdering at Melody, she clenched a little Kai, but realised that it didn't lead to anything. Silver was to irritated to care instead he grabbed Melody by her wrist and pulled her along. Rei was stunned, Silver got detention? Impossible, Silver never did anything wrong, he was a saint, with a none caring expression. Mrs Merr barked at Kai who turned like he was before, he stared around in dislike. – what's you staring on, brat? Then she turned her awful mood against us. – sit ups! She yelled, no one moved. – it's one minute left, lady. Ozuma scowled at her, Joseph his trusted friend growled in agreement. – then you got one minute to do twenty sit ups, and I won't tolerate more calling me Lady, I'm Mrs Merr, get it?! The class growled and scowled in dislike but obeyed, they knew Mrs Merr was not to mess with.

Meanwhile Silver and Melody strode towards the stairs, Melody was scared, she had no idea where she was going, and she didn't know Silver, he had first seemed friendly, but now he seemed freighting. if I dare asking him anything I'm quite sure he'll go berserk she thought as they reached the office Melody had been earlier today. – yes? The desk lady curred as she saw Silver, her favourite boy. – may I help you my lad? Silver stared coldly at her. – I got detention. She stared shocked at him, and now she tried her best to hide her disappointment.

- oh. She muttered, writing down on a little yellow slip, name and class. – for what? She asked, Melody stared amazed on her, did she knew everyone's name and schedule? Silver looked embarrassed out the window, mumbling forth his crime. – you cursed? She said breathless. – sorry mother. He grumbled, mother? Melody stared confused at them; they looked nothing alike at all. – well, you and I are going to talk as soon as I get home, understand? Silver nodded, then his mother stared murderous at me. – and you? Melody stepped back, glancing terrified up at Silver, she wished it had been Kai, Kai would have solved this. – disobeying orders, Melody, same class as mine. Silver muttered to her surprise, the desk lady wrote a slip to and handed to Melody. – stay away from my son troublemaker. She growled, Melody wanted out of there, that lady was scary. She just stared at her for a minute before quickly leaving the room, Silver followed her, she could hear his steps behind, he didn't say anything before they nearly had found the wardrobes again. – sorry about my mother, Melody, she never mean things like that, she's just overprotective. He mumbled as he laid a hand on the door. – it's ok. Melody said quietly before pushing the door to the girls' wardrobe open. Nobody there, it was silent and sort of creepy. She took a swift shower got dressed and was about to leave when she felt someone watching her. She turned around, nobody there, suspiciously she eyed the room before leaving. One second she almost thought of waiting for Silver, but when he didn't show after five minutes she left to find Mekita and the others. Luckily this was last class, most likely she would find them by Kai's car, if she just could find the damn car. Melody looked lost around the parking lot, she hardly could recall the look of the car, and the where so many odd cars around here, how did she know it was the right one. – Melody. Someone yelled, she turned to see Silver come jogging. – there you are, we've been looking for you. – we? Melody asked uncertain. – Kai, Mariah, Rei and that friend of yours Mekita. He answered as he stopped in front of her. – then where are they? She asked confused. – well, they thought you might have gone to detention, so the basement. Silver shrugged. – detention is in the basement? Melody asked, she personally hated basements. – yeah. He nodded, opening the door. – shall we go? Melody stared at him. – I'm not going into some basement. – no, dummy, to find the folks. – oh. She followed him in, running straight into Kai. – Melody, finally! He smiled. – let's take you home. – but what about detention? Melody asked. – you wanna go to detention? He asked, she shock her head. – then we won't go to detention. Kai explained. – we can do that? She asked confused.

– baby, I'm a Hiwatari, I do whatever I please, and so can you. Kai grinned slyly, Melody shrugged. – never tickle a sleeping dragon, Kai. She muttered, he looked confused at her.

- let's go, I'm sick of this place already. Mekita growled behind them, Melody smiled at her friend. – you and me both. And with that they left for the car.

* * *

**wow! long chappie, well next's gonna be short, so it makes up for eachother. But no worries I'm going to serve you a riddle next time, so hah!**

**Legolas my dear nuttie doctor-no questions, his's off the hook as well, but highly recommend you get him questions next week, or else me imaginery friendie Romelius, well, no idea what's he gonna do, but it ain't gonna be pretty! **

**Dear Kanilla eller Kani-chan if I like ;) **

**-blushes furiously- nomen, smiger. veldig koselig å få slike reviews, me like -purrs wildly- nei, en kan aldri vite hva slags skrullinger som vanker omkring... inkludert megselv, men jeg snakker norsk og trenger ikke å fundere på slikt-luckily-**

**tsk,tsk, jeg vet ikke helt om jeg ville stolt på deg med en øks... spess om jeg av en eller annen grunn greide å fornærme deg-gulp-men, aye, man slår ikke Kai Hiwatari-grins-og det er veldig lettende å høre at du ikke mest sannsynelig gjort det. -puh- lurer på hva Destiny og Melody hadde sagt om han plutselig kom rasert tilbake, og forklarer det hele med at det vakk'e hans feil. hehe, misunner ikke Mekita angående Ozuma eller, jeg måtte bare ha det litt gøy med han til slutt ender med en annen. (SunkenSun reveals) det vil nemlig komme en søt liten trio etterhvert(ihvertfall som jeg planlegger) tre jenter som er noe for segselv. -dumdidum- men de er ikke heeeelt sikre enda, foreløpig ligger de i kladdbunken. **

**egentlig litt mojjo at venninna til Destiny kalles Malis, bestevenninna mi kalles nemlig Mali(marianne-malianne-mali) har til og med egen sang til venninna mi;)hehe, og det supermorsomme(eller for meg) er at Mali er like guttegal som Malis, men hun finner seg aldri noen Nate-frown-bare støgge frosker.**

**Seff skal mamma'n til Mekita digge Rei(om det blir ham)hun må jo nesten være litt motsetning av Mrs Hiwatari-hehe-veie opp alt det onde. Også pappa'n til Mekita o-o-og lillebroren til Mekita må ta ham som en av gutta. hehe.ta's med på fisketur og hele pakka,mohahahaaHAH!**

**Purrs**

**else than that.... GO CLOVERS.... and erm, yeah, thankies to ALL the reviewers, higly like (nutcasish-new language of sunkensun) to hear everything you got to write;)**


	13. chapter thirteenriddle

**dumdidum! a riddle! who's pov is it below? May it be**

**a:Melody having a flashback from the time she was young and still got a mother?**

**b:a new mysterious character breaking it's way into my story?**

**c:one of characters hiding it's other secret personality?**

**d****: an pink elephant on shopping for green Sheep?**

**and yeah! Mekita!**

**Mekita: huh? oh yeah, SunkenSun doesn't own Beyblade. Just the OC's and the plot as usual.**

* * *

Faster, faster, I must go faster. No time to catch my breath, I'm late already. Without giving them a thought I pushed people out of my way, I usually didn't do such respect less deeds. But the where was such more than them, that mattered right now. There was no time, no time to spare. It started to rain, great just my luck, fortunately it cleared my path slightly. I threw myself through the air, taking a flip over, the driver honked madly, it didn't matter, he would never see me again. 

I stopped before entering the dark gate, checking my coast, before I jumped, grabbed the lowest latter. Lifted myself up, damn, the plunder was too heavy. But I couldn't risk loosing some of it, I had no idea how much I had yet. I would never get the hang of this, I complained to myself, the rain had done the latter slippery. If I slipped I would most likely fall to my death, but if I fell I would pray to die anyway, anything to avoid the masters anger. My hands were numb, hard to get hold of things. The world turned blurry, I knew I should have eaten something, not bark it up. – finally. I muttered as I reached the window, clumsy I made through the broken glass. I think I got cut, at least I felt dizzier. But it didn't matter right now, nothing but the master did now. Mourning I tumbled over the dusty floor, something hooked my foot, I trembled as I tried to rise.

But froze when _his_ foot entered my sight, a dirty hand grabbed the bag in front of me. A low freaky laughter as he searched through the plunder.

– not bad for a beginner. He laughed, the empty bag slammed into the floor. I felt so low, hated myself for my weakness.

– why do you keep on doing this to me, master, I paid my dues now. I looked pleading up at him.

– I still got your mothers address, tiny. He answered, irritated I sat shivering up staring at him with hatred.

– I didn't ask what you got, I asked why. No answer, had that bastard left the room? I growled and tried to rise to my feet, when a stick smacked me into the floor again, it came from behind so I flipped over at my back, just in time to see the stick come swinging through the air, no time to move. I groaned as I was hit, right over my chest. A foot swung, hit me in the side, then his foot stepped in front of me again.

– only an idiot would give up a talent as you, and you'll serve me loyal or death would be your next master.

– never tickle a sleeping dragon. I said bitter, desperately to scare him off, to keep my pride.

– that's right, never tickle a sleeping dragon. Master said slyly, giving me sign to leave, and I leaped to my feet grabbed my bag.

– say hello to your sick mother will you? He laughed, I sighted in defeat pushed the door to the kitchen open, walked by the broken shattered windows all covered in darkness. If there just were something I could do to stop him, something to stop him from taking my mother. But I'm so little, powerless, how can I stand against his army of evil?

* * *

**I expect answers on this Riddle, who can it be? and can you guess right? I'll give you hints, it's not the pink elephant shopping for green sheep.** **And by the way, now as I got your attention, I got this new fic going and I would truly love some feedbacks on it... I allready got complains it's confusing, I corrected some, but when I meself don't know where you guys trail off, then it's not very easy to redo me mistakes, savvy? So anyway, if you got some sparetime, could you please,PLEASE read it? it's named "Forever yours" I got the whole plot ready, but I might as well ask for co'writers, I can't handle it all alone and I'm not ready to give it up-sulks- any one hear me pleads? **

**Dear nuttycase Kanilla(who's by the way not very fucked up)**

**yepp, da har vi notert "ikke stol på Kani-chan med øks" på huskelista vår. Jentetrio'n er som jeg sa på msn already dukket opp -wicked grin- men nå skulle jeg sånn cirka være ferdig med å herje med Mekita, hehe, nå skal hun på gutteajakt. nei, tror ikke Malisisa er et ekte navn, men det er et helsikes genialt navn, kanskje jeg skal få det innført det på en eller annen måte, hey! kanskje kattungen Kai kommer til å gi bort kan hete det? ****hmm, får vel arbeide litt videre jeg, vi nærmer oss november og Mekita skal ha bursdag. hehe, jeg tror Mali endelig fant seg en Nate, han heter noe helt annet riktignok men virker like skjønn. Jeg håper på hans vegne at han ikke knuser Mali's hjerte, for ellers er jeg nødt til å bli voldelig. Og selv om jeg liker vold så er jeg ikke noe fan av å bruke det. **

**!Huggles!**


	14. chapter fourtheensecrets

**back! ah well, uhm, no idea how to break the news, uhm, well, its happens once in our lives that we do mistakes and uhm , this time it was YOU! gaha, but me fault, I mean, I didn't give proper clues through the story, but -hym,hym- now I managed to surprise huh? hehe, well,well, this is sort of non-action-chappie, just sort of the give correct answer on me lousy riddle. -please don't slay us'sss- **

**Mekita:SunkenSun does not own beyblade.**

_

* * *

_

_O sleep, oh dreamy sleep, I used to welcome thou with open arms. But now I refuse to sleep thy bitter sleep, for now thou bring me nothing than nightmares of my dieing mum_

- mother! The weakened body covered in sweat, so little, pale as a doll made of glass. She was always afraid to hug her, always fearing she would squeeze her to hard and she would shatter in pieces. She had been so young, why was she chosen to enter hell? Every day she had plundered her guts out, so _he_ wouldn't hurt her, to arm her mother anymore. Every day she had plundered to pay the fake doctor, oh, slowly he had poisoned her mind, young minds are easy to fool. Made her run for more plunder, only the return with more poison, slowly killing her mother. – mother? No sound, her lips were dry, she was too silent. No heavy breathe, no beating heart, mother was dead and the doctor was gone.

_Never tickle a sleeping dragon, Melody, never forget_, _sleeping dragons' bites_.

No, mother, I will never forget, always bow for the higher force. Melody stared out of the window, the moon shun through the open window. The chill night blew whispering through her hair, her mothers last words echoed through her head. A never dieing sound, the only memory of a lady so fair that the sun shun no matter what would lay around the next corner, sadly the sun was slaughtered by dark forces hiding behind her last corner. Melody sighted, it seemed like no matter how many people surrounded her with love she would forever stand alone. Perhaps not entirely alone, Kai, she smirked. Their kiss still standing fresh in her mind, oh sweet Kai. Where would I be without you? On the other hand, she still had Mekita. What would she do without Mekita? And Rei, a pillar in the storming betraying sea. Too many thoughts, must shut them out or else I won't be able to sleep. She thought tugged the pillow to her chest and slipped down from the windowpost, a moment she stared at her own bed before changing her mind and entering Kai's room. – Kai? He turned his head a smiled sleepy. – hey, butterfly. He mumbled, petting his hand at the bed. With a smile she crawled into his chest, lay his head upon his beating heart. She calmed, started to feel dozy. She felt him kiss her forehead. – night angel. His voice whispered lowly, she purred sweetly in return.

- silver -

Out in the moonlight I stood shivering alone in the dark, stared up at the mansion. Why the hell was Arthur so damn stubborn to meet me here? He didn't seriously mean he wanted me to rob this street? Did he have any idea how advanced the alarm where around here? Okey, I knew the way into one, the biggest of them actually, but hell, it belonged to Kai! Why should I ever rob Kai? Bloody Arthur, was he planning to show at all? Just as I finished the thought a round boy came rushing in a hasty walk. – there you are, you goat, I thought you had forgotten me. I frowned, ugh, I hated that stinky creep. His loyalty brought forth disgust in me, disgust worse than dog boo in your bed. – shut your mouth, don't forget who's got the masters will on his side. He threatened, I stared him in the eyes. –how long are you planning to hide behind masters back anyway? I muttered murderous. – you're just jealous. He said triumphing. – you're just pathetic. I responded. – what you wanted me out here for anyway.

He shrugged and nodded towards Kai's mansion, oh no, I thought. – I want you to get something out for the master. Then he turned towards me with this evil, sly, ugly, manic face adding coldly. – something that the master holds very dear.

- norm pov -

Melody ran out in the sunshine, waving smiling. – Mekita! She called, the purple head stood waiting outside her own gates, awaiting Melody and hopefully Kai, so she didn't have to walk, she had been training kick boxing long last night and now all her muscles had gotten tense and stiff. – there you are. She smiled and hugged the blue head. – Kai's coming, he just had to argue a little with his mother. Melody told. – ah, they always fight? Mekita asked concerned, Melody smiled sadly. – afraid so. Mekita said no more, obviously Melody wouldn't discuss it. – so, what's up you and Kai? She smirked at Melody who blushed and quickly looked another way. – huh, should it be something? Mekita giggled. – I've seen some sparks between you two, don't deny me. Melody blushed furiously, she had agreed with Kai to keep it a secret a little longer, it weren't like they where a couple or something, not yet at least. Luckily Kai came driving before Mekita could take her third degree on any higher level.

- morning Kai. Mekita tried friendly, he stared at her for a second before mumbling a short; hi. A little disappointed she sat back in the back, but Kai's lousy hi was soon forgotten when Rei arrived. – Mekita, yey, nice too see you again! Rei called and sat next to her. – oh? She smirked. – why shouldn't I return? Rei leaned close to her. – I was afraid Kai would scare you off last day. He confessed, she giggled. – no never. She assured him, before making a long aww-sound. – you really cares don't you? He nodded sheepishly. – I'm the nice guy. – I heard that one. Kai mumbled, as he shifted gear and raised the speed.

Ozuma didn't show on the road, instead they suddenly found Silver trembling down a square, puzzled Kai stopped the car, commanded him in. On the way he touched anciently Melody on her shoulder, she gasped, he was ice cold. – Silver, what happened to you? She cried and grabbed both his arms, both cold as ice. – nothing, just lost my keys. He mumbled ashamed not facing her stare, Mekita threw her spare jacket over his shoulder. – oh my, Silver, we must get you home. She said disturbed. – I said I lost my keys, I cannot get in! he lied annoyed.

- you can't go to school in this state, mate. Rei said worried. – why should you care?! He screamed, they looked shocked at him, causing him to blush. – because we do care of you, Silver, why shouldn't we, after all we are your friends. Rei muttered after a long silent. oh if I just could tell Silver thought, he gave a loud sight. – I'm fine guys, no worries. He muttered, they were about to insist, when Kai suddenly stopped the engine. They were already at school, Kai leaned over the seat and looked at his lavender haired friend. – I can drive you back to my place. He offered, Silver froze, no way, he refused to enter that house. – no thanks, Kai, I'm fine seriously. – fine by me, but I gotta warn you, if you get sick you got yourselves two nurses either you like it or not. Kai smirked nodding at Mekita and Melody who smiled back. – and then we don't care for what you might insist on. Mekita threatened.

If I only could warn them he thought sadly.

- flashback – silver's pov -

I cried of pain as he threw me into the three. – let go! I begged, as he picked me up again.

- tell him to let go, Arthur! The fat boys looked bored at me, ugh, I hated that boy. – and what will you do in return? He asked. – never! I roared furious, no way I betrayed my friends.

- very well then, you asked for it. Arthur shrugged and his muscular gorilla of a boy lifted my up me by one arm and started to punch me in my stomach with the other. No more pain, no more stealing of my pride. – allright! I gasped, he stopped hitting. – allright, I'll do it! Arthur laughed triumphing and gave sign to his bodyguard. – two weeks, teacup. He said, I was released, bashed straight into the ground. Then I was left in pain covered in shadow, man, I couldn't go home like this. Mum would see, mum would blow my cover, no way, mum couldn't be risked. After a painful hour I was totally meat, no wonder I suddenly saw nothing but fog and the fainted in the bushed. Never I really would betray them, or would I be forced and beaten until I did? That was my last thought before disappearing in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**There, I know Silver have changed from his mainly feature:my friend, but the possibiltys were so great, I was weak I confess.**

**Dr.Legolas: dear cursedmoonshadow, uhm, movies? err, well. alas, I'm err partofsomereligiondenyingmesmallpleasuresoflifeandgottaeatriceandworshipsomewickedGod? uhm yeah, soory mate- pets cursed moon shadow on her shoulder- but if you're desperate, please, feel free to take Romelius on a date**

**Romelius: uh? nono, I'm part of same religon as Legolas.**

**Legolas:what religion?**

**Romelius: partofsomereligiondenyingmesmallpleasuresoflifeandgottaeatriceandworshipsomewickedGod-religion.**

**Legolas: alas, what makes you think I'm part of this partofsomereligiondenyingmesmallpleasuresoflifeandgottaeatriceandworshipsomewickedGod?**

**Romelius: you said you were.**

**Legolas: hah, did not, why should I say things like that?**

**Romelius: syke, so you could avoid Cursedmoonshadow.**

**Legolas: huh? OH! yeeees, that kult, now I remember. Uhm, sorry (turns to Romelis and whisper"think she bought it?")**

**Dear Kani-chan me dear nuttycase.**

**La meg forklare en gang for alle at jeg har oppgradert deg til en likeverdig nutcase som meg, det er det i min min twisted verden kaller en ære-grins madly-å bli betraktet som en nuttercase er høyeste nivå innen syke minds. Savvy? hehe, hope you are. Ah well, I'm baaack! Veit det er late å si, men whatever. Takk en tusen, for ditt snille tilbud om hjelp på Forevers yours, and beware, jeg tar deg kanskje på ordet-freaky music-mohahaha! men så over til noe jeg satt og ble forvirret over. Du har hatt bursdag nydelig har du ikke? I så fall: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOI CHERI! -Mekita,Melody,Kai,Silver,Rei&Ozuma appears out of nowhere with candles and imagenary cake- happy birthday to you, happy b to YOU, happy birthday dear nutty, we all love you! Woho! Go Kanilla,Go kanilla,KANILLA RULES! yey! -gi Kanilla bearhug- man håper Kanilla har hadde en aldeles strålende dag, og beklager noen og tusen for at jeg ikke gartulerte på dagen, har surret evinnelig omkring, totalt stresset og ute av stand til å fokusere på EN enkel oppgave. dooh, men, men, vi håper du tilgir me foolish hyperative mind, og egentlig at det blir vinter fortere, vinteren gir ro. Men ja, man satt og funderte littegranne på your quest, hummm, vel. Nomen søt ide, eit lite ekorn, definert finfin ide, me like, run along with that one. Jeg satt og skrev på lyrics en forleden dag, prøvde å skrive en sang fra Kai til Dizzy, men endte opp med sang om en morderisk vaktmester med mopp(never ask) den falt riktig nok i god smak hos Håkon(revymanager) men den faller kanskje ikke i samme jord hos deg, men om du vil kan du låne "mali's song" og skrive litt om, arbeider i disse dager på en melodi til den, og teksten er langt ifra utarbeidet, men,men, les igjennom om du får tid, den er inne på hjemmesiden min(under mali mi) linken finnes på profilen min(msn) eller så kan jeg ellers bare sende den på mail. høres det greit ut? oi, faen, reviwet til deg ble nesten et chappie jo :S nåja, får vel slutte av.**

**Purrs & kisses & huggles**


	15. chapter fifthteenGO CLOVERS

**heido-hoooooo! are people fine today? well, we hope so, okey then, dedicates chappie to the reviewers!**

**Romelius: hia people! I'm Romelius, SunkenSun's twisted imagenary friend, and since Silver forgot and Mekita got hooped up in something at Rei's, I'm gonna read the disclaimer for today, ahem, such a honour.**

**SunkenSun does not own Beyblade, just OC's and plot. ("hoh! I'm SO GOOD")**

* * *

Silver stared confused at Kai. – yeah? Kai asked. – what? Silver replied confused, Kai snorted. – you called remember? Kai started almost to laugh when he saw his face, he looked so puzzled. – erm, I did? He asked concerned. – you've forgotten it again haven't you? Silver nodded. – I must have, damn, did I call you? Kai nodded on the break to laugh, Silver was no dumb person, he just forgot everything, mostly things he has gotten all fired up about and then his brain dehydrate and he ends standing confused in a corner. Once he had been all fired over a date, and was suppose to take the subway. When Kai had come by the subway later he had stood and stared confused out the city. He had forgotten what he was going to and didn't understand why he was all dressed up, but he did remember it had been something with the subway. Poor Silver, he never got to that date, and the girl showed up furiously next day and smacked him down with her purse. Outside Kai heard Melody honk the horn, he smirked and looked out where she sat looking pleading at him, he smiled and waved, she waved back. Sweet Melody, he smirked. She was blossom since he had dragged her out of the rosebed, she sort of shun more and seemed like a normal teenager, almost. – well, did I mention something special? Silver's voice broke his thought. – huh? Kai looked puzzled at him. – erm, you wanted us to come for a cup of tea? He tried, Silver stared him. – I did? stupid weirdo, the worst thing is that you believe me Kai smiled for himself. – yeah, something like that. 

- oh, weird, well, I was almost was about to suggest a movie or something, but if you came for tea, tea you'll get. darn, I've should said he wanted to tag along on a fotballmatch Kai damned himself, he really had wanted to see this game, and he was sure Melody wanted as well, now that she had a breakthrough with basketball she was eager to find more games.

- well exactly mate, we came over to take you to this fotballmatch. Kai lied, Silver blinked and then he grinned. – yey, one second there I actually thought I had to make tea, and I have no idea how, so yey, a fotballmatch. Kai stared stunned at him. – you can't make tea? Silver shocks his head as he grabbed his jacket. – you're British, you're supposed to be a tea genius! Kai complained. – nope, that's the Chinese. Silver grinned as he took his scarf and opened the door. – man, you just killed myth. Kai laughed stunned, as Silver locked the door and walked down the stairs. – it must be my American blood. Kai snorted. – you're cruel you know.

- hey you're Russian, why should you care for my mocking of Americans? Silver laughed, we walked out in the chill October air. After all he didn't have an answer so he just opened the door, so Silver could climb in the back. – it's just us three? Silver asked. – neh, Rei probably wanna go to. Kai said staring the engine. – and Mekita? Melody asked tugging her new scarf.

- Rei home sort of invited her. She explained. – and Mekita then. Kai grumbled. – yey! Melody cheered. – go Clovers! Silver raised an eyebrow. – ain't we loyal to our own school? He asked confused, Kai leaned back as he backed the car out. – she liked the scarf.

Mekita also was equipped with Clovers green scarf to Rei's great irritancies, and stood now cheering as the car closed in. Kai was grateful he had his cell phone, without it he would never been able to warn of Rei, by why the hell did both girls have green scarfs? They probably had a alliance with each other. Kai suspected them, as the two people climbed in.

- Kai, can we go horse riding sometime? Melody suddenly asked, Kai stared at her, glanced at the people behind whom sat chattering excited, where did she get that idea? Then he understood, she had spotted a mouthed policeman patrolling the streets. – erm, yeah, sure. He muttered grumpy, but then she smiled at him and he wouldn't mind horses anymore and smiled carefully back.

- and that was? Kai mourned. – I explained it seven times, Melody, it's a yellow card! She wrinkled her nose. – and he got that because? Rei laughed, they argued almost like a old couple sometimes. – hey, want the rest of the popcorn? Mekita asked, he thanked and grateful took a handful. – no take it all, I'm full. She said. – you eat like a bird Mekita. He remarked laughing. – I'm small remember. She explained laughing. – hey guys! They turned to see Ozuma, the girls first thought of running for the bath, when they to their surprise spotted a green haired blushing girl following hand in hand with him. Therefore they turned and welcomed them with big smiles.- hi Ozzy, who's your girl? He grinned and pulled the girl forth so everyone could see her. – this everyone is Clover. – hi. She said shyly. – hey, I've seen you at school! Silver said cheerful. – you probably have since we were in same class last year. She said as Mekita and Melody snorted loudly. – tsk,tsk, she's name is Clover. Mekita started. – but does she cheer for Clovers? Melody added, the two girls looked at each other.

- oh nooo. They said in core ironically, Kai shock his head, that duo was impossible. – my friends cheer for me today. Clover said smiling. – oh, more friends! Mekita cheered. – yey, we love them already! Melody stated and Mekita agreed, Clover giggled. – oh my gosh, you guys are so friendly, I wouldn't image after seen you at school! Mekita gave a thumb up as Melody got puzzled. – sorry, they're high on sugar. Rei whispered. – hmm, yummy soda and ice cream and chocolate. Mekita purred as Melody wrinkled her nose. – we go to same school? Clover nodded unsure. – cool! Melody cheered, then Kai pointing out that a new guy had gotten a yellow card trailed her of. – what did that mean again? She asked.

- shot, I shouldn't have said that. Kai said regretful and started to explain again. – oh, you gotta get your friends! Mekita stated. – the more the better! Clover said and was about to run of when Ozuma held her back. – hey, what about me, your date? He pouted, but Mekita pushed him off. – hey, you can cuddle afterwards. She said firmly. – huh, nothings happening afterwards this and she already refused to park in the wood and fool around. Ozuma snorted as Clover ran of, disappearing in the crowd. – oh, we can have a party! Melody said enthusiastic clapping her hands. – yeah, my place! Mekita agreed cheerful and started to bounce. – sit down, girls, we came for the game remember? Silver said, he was the only one whom showed real interest for the game below. The friends sat down a little insulted, but didn't sit still for long, for at once Clover showed up with two new girls, they started to bounce around again. – last time you feed them sugar, Rei. Kai said warning to his pal.

– yeah, I think I agree on that one. Rei admitted laughing of the two girls starting some weird chatter about Cotton Candy.

The two new girls was named Sky and Cloud, twins, with only thing in common when it came to appearance their hair and height. Sky was slender, had sapphire eyes and a blending smiles. Cloud on the other hand was a little thin and had green eyes and fangs. Both had aqua blue hair reaching to their waists and both in big green scarfs. Sky seemed to do more exercise than her sister Sky who obviously had black belt in shopping.

Silver sulked, the girls made too much noise, now he rather would stay home and drink tea. Although he had no idea how to make it, stupid British legends, making him to look a like a snobbish, erm, teadrinker. Then he mourned loudly, the firebirds just lost to Clovers.

The next day everyone was sleepy, just wanted to return to their beds, Mekitas party had lasted way to long, but hell, it had been fun. Cloud, Sky and Clover was officially made new members of the friendship gang and now nearly everyone snored down in their desks as Mrs Princler tried to pull the rest of the class along in a merry song in French about three squirrels bouncing up and down. At least that's what it sounded like to Melody as she forced her eyelids to stay up and glance dozy at the bird blabbering way up there. – oh come on children, it's gonna be SO much fun! or maybe not? Melody thought and leaned at Kai's shoulder, which tried to cover his sleep behind an open book. Miriam had left for the bathroom for an half an hour ago, suspected not to return. Dozy Mekita lifted her head to stare endless out the window, what a crappy grey world. Ozuma actually had fallen into a deep sleep and snored loudly, Clover could maybe waken him up, if it hadn't been for the fact that she slept soundless beside. Unluckily the sleep lasted no longer, when Mrs Princler figured out it was Ozumas snoring and not Bianca Milehorn, who made her song sound so miserable. – Mr Ozuma! She roared, spoken the whole gang sat up staring terrified at her. – why you always say Ozuma, and not my last name? Ozuma asked as usual after getting over the shock.

- because it's so DAMN ugly. Silver responded as normal, Ozuma bend back to face him

- oh shut your gob, British teadrinker. Ozuma sneered, not being angry with Silver at all, it just had gotten routine. – gah, you two boys drive me nuts! Mrs Princler broke out, turning back to her desk, she simply gave up. No point in trying to give them detention, Kai and Rei was way too smart to her anyway.

* * *

**nothing exciting in this chappie either I fear, I just had to interdroce the new girls and bring forth Silver's fuzzy head better. and ello, if any got ideas what to write on its great if that person tells me(!!!!!) because I'm sensing reallt tough writersblock coming, and that's no good? **

**well, and this time I'm gonna do something I probaly should do more often -blushes. Thank all the wonderful reviewers! Yes, because you are all swell, and I love read your reviews! So anyway, I'll personally thank:**

**-Kanilla**

**-CursedMoonShadow**

**-Ghost/wolf of the snow(?)**

**-frozen blossom**

**-XxCrimson ShadowsxX**

**- sakura**

**- ty'sgurl**

**-puppalupp2008**

**-silentWidow**

**- shaedowe**

**-typhoon14**

**-blackdranzergurl**

**-Nakashina-Michigo**

**-darknessmystery**

**-catre153**

**-Kerai-sqruslia(sorry misspelled, but can't seem to understand me own handwrite :S )**

**- Queen of Fantasy**

**-sleepy-zzz**

**Okey then, I probaly have thanked more than one of these people before, but heck, you're worth it! Some of you might changed names through time and others seemed to disappear!(NO) I hope these persons appear again, cause I've read your stories and they're abseloutly worth to update. I just wanted to thank all these persons and get this chappie puked out, before I'll take me break in this story. Going to focus on school, work, and Forever Yours. **

**Dearie Kanilla-me dear nuttycase**

**nei,nei! ta på deg hatten, det er iskaldt og jeg vil ikke at du skal fryse på ørene dine! Men ellers takk for the gesture -bows- yey, du merke la til Mekita og Rei, men dooh, da kunne jeg jo HA dedikert chappiet til deg, var nemlig meningen at jeg skulle det når gnistene kom, men så syntes jeg de var litt usynelig også ventet jeg litt. No worries dear Dizzy, I'm a survior, jeg dør da ikke så lett etter en slik klem, men jeg ble litt blå...Kjempefint du likte kaken, Kai hadde brukt lang tid med Melody og Mekita på kjøkkenet så de fikk lagt den. Oppskriften er fra Romelius merkverdige kake-samling. Sangen om gal vaktmester forsvant inn i revysjefenes arkiv er jeg redd, menmen, fikk du mailen eller ligger den for evig glemt i den andre mappa? Men,men alt jeg har og si, er sagt. So until neste gang, biggie huggles. Så I'm off to mission Myrd et stk ubrukelig lillebrødre som tror han står over reglene. Klem Nutcase't**

**And pardon CursedMoonShadow, Legolas and Romelius got big mouths. Sure they didn't mean it -**

**So at last, ciao people! If anyone got any ideas to kill my writers block with feel more than welcome to email me them to me hotmail-account (smoothfighter ) Thankies for your attention.**

**Huggles**


	16. chapter sixtheenromelius's update

**Well, quick apperance of me, SunkenSun's annoying imaginary friend Romelius, I just sneaked into her room as she was busy playing in new fallen snow here in Norway, and thought I just should just update this weird chappie just laying around anyway. SunkenSun's still struggling with writersblock plus, plus. **

**she told me lately that she had gotten a lot of requests to continue the story, and she appriciated it a lot, could you imagine? So on her behalf I'll update and dedicates this chappie to ALL of the wonderful reviewers! uhm, yey? oh, hoh! Dislaimer:**

**Sunken Sun do not own beyblade, just the plot and the Oc's**

* * *

Melody's first detention was a scary affair, first of all she was separated from her friends. And as if that wasn't enough, she had to enter a basement to a creepy dungeon apparently called classroom and third; the toad behind the desk in the dark room didn't do things exactly better.

Melody stared at her, glanced at Silver whom never really been into the room either, and seemed rather unsure on the new circumstances.

– and what are we suppose to do down here? Melody whispered to him as they walked in, delivered the slips and found seats longest as possible from the toad.

– recording to the others we're forced to do extra homework and be refused to move or talk. Silver whispered back, this was not the way he wished to spend his spare time. They awaited orders from the perky toad, but she just sat there.

– are we waiting for someone, freaky lady? Melody asked carefully, the toad just smiled some sort of nasty smile. Then the door opened again, Tala and some stranger entered the room. Silver froze, gulped, before staring straight into the desk. The new boy had lavender hair, cold grey eyes, and by the sight of Silver he smirked slyly. Melody stared confused at him, beside the eye colour they looked exactly the same, or the clothes was different as well, but hey! They looked some sort of identical twins.

– well, well, if it isn't little bro? He smirked devilfishes, leaning on his fists onto Silver's desk.

– erm, hi Bryan. Silver mumbled distracted, refusing to return his older brothers deadly glare.

– uhm, well, look at this, Bryan, Kai's girl. Tala teased, Melody blushed. The two guys laughed, but got to Silver and Melody's relief interrupted by the toad. – ahem, boys, slips please. She boulders loudly, the two boy's smile disappeared, muttering curses they walked up and delivered their slips.

– then sit down! She barked, quickly Bryan and Tala slipped down on nearest empty seat. – okey then brats, I see two old, and two new faces here today, and in total is four faces I wish to never see again! Melody and Silver gulped and sunk down in their seats. They were set to write essay about Shakespeare, Melody had barely heard of this genius man, and delivered depressed, they hadn't been allowed to find sources once. The bell rang, quickly Melody rose along with Silver, sent Tala and Bryan one last glare, before rushing of. Outside the empty school, Kai stood leaning towards his car, arms crossed, eyes closed and his face captured in a bored grimace. – Kai. Melody purred happily and leaped into his arms. – Melody. Kai said surprised and hugged carefully the blue head. Silver joined them, nodding his head to Kai, who nodded shortly back.- need a ride then mate? He asked, the lavender haired boy quickly shocks his head.

- erm, no, I think I just walk.

Kai raised an eyebrow. – sure? Melody had already seated herself in the grey porche.

– no, thanks mate, air's fresh today. Silver muttered, Kai stared confused at a moment. – okey then, see you tomorrow.

Kai said slowly and slid into his car. Silver waved as they drove out, he saw Melody's concerned face, her lips formed a question, Kai just shrugged. Last he saw of them before they rounded the corner. – when are you gonna do IT? Warm breath in his ears, he tumbled to turn and faced his two minutes older brother Bryan. – uhm, when I get time. He muttered, Bryan glared deadly at him. – ask me and I rather say you've going empty on time. He muttered and turned his back at Silver. – this concerns our mother remember. Then he walked of, Silver sighted and turned the opposite direction. Bryan was going to Tala as usual, no questions asked. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was shivering as a leaf in the wind. Instantly he tugged his jacket closer without it helped the stomach twirling around in confusing and bad guilt.

Melody was a little confused, Silver had a brother, and that brother hanged along with some freaky Tala. The brothers were alike on the outside, but when it came to personality they where like day and night. – I get this feeling Mekita got something going on with Ray. Kai muttered to get the conversation going. – huh? Melody snapped out of her thoughts and looked puzzled at Kai. – I said, I think Ray and Mekita got it going.

– oh, how sweet! She squealed happily. – but why you think so? She lowered her arms and glanced at Kai, he shrugged. – just do.

– just do it! She broke into laughter, this time Kai stared puzzled at her.

- huh? Melody looked upon him, grinning madly. – Nike: just do it. She explained.

- where you got that one from? Kai laughed. – well, I saw the commercial with Cloud today. She pouted. – where? Kai glanced at her, before swiftly focusing on the road. – well, uhm, it's sort of weird, cause we sort of trapped ourselves in this weird place they called office. – you got another detention? Kai broke her off, she stared puzzled at him. – Cloud did. She said slowly. – oh, uhm, well, babe, I was just thinking. Kai said a little nervous. – I just thought of what you said on the way to the ball game. – aha? She looked curious at him, he could her innocent look burn in his side. – wondered if you wanted to take that horse ride on Tuesday?

She looked excited at him, a broad grin appeared on her face. – really? She asked, he nodded. With a small squeal she hugged him, making him almost loose control of the car. An old lady raised her fist in the air and yelled curses after them. – sorry. Melody muttered blushing, Kai smirked. – never thought a proper lady like that could curse so badly. He commented earning a low giggle from Melody, she slid carefully over to him. Kissed him on the cheek. – you're the best thing happening to me, Kai, hope you know how much you mean to me. Kai blushed slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. you mean a lot to me too, Melody. He thought but will I ever get the guts to tell?

- Silver –

It had gotten dark, cold came creping. I huddled up in the branches in a tall tree outside the Hiwatari mansion, from here I could see straight into Kai's room. But they couldn't see me, inside the lights were turned on, Kai and Melody came in arm in arm. He was smiling as he spoke softly to her, and she laughed back and commented ever so often. Beneath me Bryan shifted weight and looked inpatient up at me, why the heck did I do this? Oh yes, remember now, mother. People didn't know what I knew, people on the outside had no idea what my mother had to struggle against. Illness, bacteria's eating her from the inside, taking away all strength, and the master holds the key to her life. Why had Bryan messed me up with him at the first place, and why did I have to be so bloody talented to steal? Master saw no use in Bryan, he had strength rightfully enough, but he was no sneaking tiger to say it like that. Bryan carried power, but master wasn't interested in power he already had. I was more important. Bitter I stared at Bryan again, he had huddled himself the tree, lost in thought. I glanced into the window again, Kai and Melody lay on his bed, and they were making out.

- told you it was Hiwataris girl. Bryan muttered dryly under me. – shut your gob, bro. I snapped and looked up at them again.

I should have known, Kai wouldn't taken so god care of her without romance being involved. Hell, now it would be even harder to. I groaned unpleased, I had seen enough. Quickly I climbed down. – hey, where you're going? Bryan asked coldly and stopped me with his hand.

– this is not the night, bro. I muttered, his fist ran through the air. Struck me as lightning, ah, my eye. It felt like it was about to explode. – nice going asshole. I snapped, getting on my feet.

– what you think mum will say now, uh? Bryan was about to hit me again, typical Bryan, hit first, ask later. But before he could, we heard steps nearby, swiftly we threw ourselves into a bush and waited in silence. Soon we saw Rei come sneaking, he was tense, kept giving quick glances towards first floor. Then he smirked, gave some sort of signal. Then this new girl Mekita came, she giggled, Rei hushed her silently down. – come on. He whispered, then he dragged her closer to where we laid.

Bryan made himself ready to split, fool, I laid a warning hand on his shoulder. He relaxed again, Rei had climbed a tree to our left, and Mekita followed. We lay still until Rei and Mekita was on safe distance and then on the count of three we split. I grabbed my hood over my head as I ran, I felt Rei's golden orbs pierce into my back. But he didn't do anything, he was probably confused and not quite sure on what he had seen, I knew Rei that well. I threw myself over the wall, hit the ground hard, got struck down to my knees.

I muttered curses as I felt pain shoot from the knees to my spine. – Bryan! I groaned. – stop doing that!

He laughed as he helped me up. – hey man, guess what. He grinned, I sighted, knew what he was about to say. – I saw her panties.

He said smiling sheepishly. – like you've never seen one before Bryan, old pig. I said as I stretched and walked over to our motorbikes.

– joy killer. He muttered as he grabbed his flame red helmet and placed it over his head.

– pervert. I responded before putting my own black helmet on. We started the engines, the motors roared as we speeded away, me on my black motorbike and Bryan on his flame red, I wasn't in the mood to go home.

Instead I drove over to Ozuma. – Silver? He stared puzzled at me. – wasn't it you who turned me down an hour ago? I grinned. – well, I broke my other deal so, here I am, got some spear time for your favourite buddy? Ozuma grinned back and opened the door. – always do, mate. I stepped in the messy hall, Ozuma lived in a great apartment, it was just that there where only males living there, and no one of them knew lot about the meaning of the word cleaning. We started to head for his room in the second floor as my cell phone started ringing. Weird, the only ones calling me was Ozuma and he was clearly standing in front of me. I looked at the display and gasped loudly.

– Bryan? I mumbled puzzled, Ozuma raised an eyebrow. – going to take that mate? I growled, turned my back at him as I pushed the answer button. This clearly meant trouble. – hey, little bro! He called merrily in the other end. – what you want, Bry? I growled annoyed and in the same time anxious, what he got in store for me now? He laughed, every hah stung into my chest. – what, Bry, could you stop laughing like a bloody maniac and just tell? I cried desperately. – oh, hoh, I just wanted to tell that me, bloody brilliant Bryan is going to perform what you didn't perform, brilliant uh? just now, right now, gotta run, tata! Then followed by the empty sound of the rings, telling me he had just hung upon me. Tata? I repeated to myself, was he mad or something? Slowly I put my phone into my pocket, look back at Ozuma. – haha, mate, you look like the time Kai reminded you off that date you forgot. He grinned widely, Kai? Suddenly brain cells woke up, Kai? I grabbed Ozuma by his collar and cried loudly. – Melody! Then I released him and ran off. – what? Ozuma frowned confused after me. – hey, buddy, wait up! He cried as he realised I was leaving, I heard the pole his jacket hung on slam into the floor. My feet hit the hard asphalt, as I ran out into the chill night followed by Ozuma.

- normal pov -

Ozuma had never in his entire life see Silver run that fast, although he had seen Silver forget his bike before like now, how much faster wouldn't that be? But Silver ran like mad and Ozuma had no heart to tell about the bike. They rushed down the dark alleys, pushing people on their evening walk aside, the moon was full and shined gloomy above the tall buildings surrounding them on every corner. The night was colder than ever this autumn night, both boys panted hard as they at last reached the Hiwatari mansion. Silver climbed the high wall easily and disappeared like a shadow into the garden. Left behind stood a confused Ozuma, glancing around, and what the hell was he supposed to do? Chase after? And why the heck did Silver react like that when he saw that person by the window. Puzzled he sat down by the wall and leaned his back on it, sighting loudly and peeking up at the stars. ' what the heck was going on?'

* * *

**and the author herself probaly show herself before Christmas I hope, ehm, -looks through reviews-   
aha! well, Jani Rieme, hope you didn't turn eighty-three before the story got updated, and the author loves you your ideas and prestective of the story, big time thank you's to you -yey- She's working on it-big grin-   
(SunkenSun's comes in) err, what the heck Romelius! (Romelius runs screaming out)   
Ah well, what the bloody hell, I'll might as well update, but then you won't see me in a long time - pointing warning finger- And I'll personally say, woho, nice feedbacks! **

**Big blue eyes: vælkommen! Mrs, Merr? hehe, jepp den hadde bakmening, thi hi! jepp, har selv hørt tullingene utenlands bable om vikinger, konstant snø og snowbears on every corner. tsk,tsk, hva de ikke vet ;)   
Kanilla: me dear nuttycase! -double yey's- snøen har endelig falt og jeg er i det gode hjørnet, man oppdaterer, spess siden folk maste -growls- men jeg har ikke mye å si, er litt fjern, ble kastet av hesten og nå er ryggen sånn halvveis brukket, hurra go me! Cloud og Sky kommer nok ikke frem med det første, og et nytt problem for Melody må ordnes før Rei og Mekita eventuelt kan få eget chappie, hehe, but no worries, alt til sin egen tid, men oppdater din egen story, which by the way ikke er kopiert på noen som helst måte, så jeg får noe å lese me too!!! okey, skal gå og ta Romelius i nakken, og denne gangen skal han ikke få avlede meg med snøugler! -ROMEY!!!!- oh snøugler!! **

Okey then, thankies all reviewers. you're all quite, oh hell, you're awesome! 

Huggles&kisses   
SunkenSun & Romelius obviuosly....


	17. chapter seventeenguilty tears

**Bonjour peeps! back in town, oh yeah. and only because I'm sick, the cold finally got to me.. and I hate to be trapped ill and always starts fixing and trying to find poor entertainment. So anyhow, I'll update before Romelius do. Stupid imaginery friend....  
"I thought I was you're cutie!"  
"not anymore!"  
"hey, eh,ehh, well, wicked lady! no prestents to you!"  
"oh you little! -shakes in fury- just wait, I'm reading the disclaimer and then I'll beat the crap out of you!"  
I do not own beyblade, just the plot and Oc's! (runs away! "prepare to die, Romey!")**

* * *

- Silver –

She woke up at last, groaned as she touched her temple. – I'm sorry, Melody. I muttered guilty, she stared in the mirror in front of us. – Silver? I bend my head down, started to stare on my shoes instead, not able to face the guilt painting her face.  
– no, Bryan. My brother said as he grinned broadly and laughed softly. A soft whistling noise on the floor revealed that she had turned, I glanced quickly up at her. She said tumbled on the floor in front of us, staring accusingly on me, her midnight blue dress floated fairy like around her and her ice blue hair swung softly around her shoulders.  
– where am I? She whispered scared and glanced around the stanching grey and dark room. High walls trapping us on dusty cold floor of stone, the only light entering the room from a circular window right under the ceiling. Her face turned pale, her eyes and mouth dropping wide open as reality struck her.  
– oh no, don't say. She whimpered as she started to retreat into the shadow. Bryan stood up, glared at her with amusement glinting in his eyes. – what's up, Rose, don't you like it?

In dangerous speed she got up on her feet, started to search the room for escape. Guilt haunted me, why didn't I stop him? Should have stopped him, the thought of Kai, Rei and Mekita tied up in Kai's mansion literary sucked my stomach out. I couldn't watch this, master would appear any moment. I heard she shriek, probably because of Bryan sudden attack.

- sit still, my beauty. He growled, the door to my left opened silently and almost unnoticed, in fact it felt like only I had noticed, those two was to busy attacking each other. Shadows entered the room, sat down by the door and peered curiously on the little battle in the middle. The new kids, new students under his command and today's lecture were obvious. "what happen when we run away or get caught?"

I stared into the mirror, beside my guilty and teary-eyed face was the moon reflecting outside and Bryan whom finally had managed to get Melody to lay still. Now she whimpered weakly underneath his body, suddenly the room got even colder. If possible even more silent, the time seemed to stop as all heads slowly turned towards the door. A tall hooded man entered the room. Dust got flung up in the air as he stepped over the floor, head high lifted. Bryan slowly rolled of Melody, whom lay still on the floor, not daring to speak. I bowed my head, not in respect of the master, but because I couldn't bear the pain of betraying her, selling her out like that.

- ah, my rose, finally returned from the out world I see. Master said silky smooth and I bet he was leaning down and grabbing her face in one hand. My heart pounded hard in my chest, a lump closing my throat and causing it to feel swollen. A single tear escaped my eye, before I pressed the eyelids together as she called out weakly and scared. – leave me alone, you dirty creep.  
The master laughed softly as everyone else gasped, did she just say what we thought she said? I could practically smell everyone's fear, I had been there as well. Wonder what he had said to make them join his force.

- so everyone, I beg you all to turn your attention to one of my best agents on the streets.

He called out, agents? Huh, I frowned, that's what he called them? His loyal thieves, agents? Pitiful, but my mood lowered as I saw the reflection of master grabbing Melody by her hair and dragging her up.

- Melody has been away for some while, haven't you my rose? He sneered up her face, she spat back. – got a little undisciplined, huh? He said as he wiped his face with his free hand, then smacking her hardly. – better do some re-schooling then, aye? He laughed as he turned to his audience.  
– children and brats of all kind, today's lesson " what happens when we run away without permission?" master laughed loudly, I knew it, just knew it. I looked over at Bryan, he had managed to sneak unnoticed over to the door and now he big eyed watch the scene.  
– but first of all, I want to thank the two boys making this possible for me, put your hands together for Bryan and Silver. Master announced proudly, I bend my head again in shame as a poor applause broke out.

Even Bryan looked like he regretted now, for instead of grinning widely as usual. So he finally understood the meaning of this? Oh, he probably had all along, ain't stupid that boy, whatever it could seem like. I sighted, it was because of mother I guess, I would also sacrifice everything for her. If it hadn't been for that I also knew Melody, I was Kai's friend. And now I had betrayed them both.  
– Silver? Her voice screeched in pain. – I thought you were our friend?  
I dared not to meet her face, loosely I rose and walked over to the door.  
– hah, you should learn Melody. Master cried triumphing as I shoved Bry along. – that you can't trust no one, not even yourself! Another scream in fear echoed in the room as we left.

Silently we stumbled past all the closed doors, another servants of Master was trapped behind those, we knew, we had been there. The air was closed in, like no one ever opened the windows, the stench of others fear still hung freshly in the air. Some minors ran quickly past us, eager to check out Master's torture show. The most loyal of this kids loved things like this, hell, master loved to show off. A lonely tear winkled in my eye as we dumped out on the street. Fresh cold air struck us in our faces, the wind howled against us. The streets were mostly empty for once, but that changed as soon we exited the back alley. People of all kinds in all sort of costumes paraded around screaming, dancing, whatever.

No one of spoke, just walked side by side, all the way home. We entered our home, hung up our coats and scarfs, from the living room I could hear the TV pronouncing a super new toothpaste turning your teeth shiny and white, proven by proofs. oh yeah, let's buy new toothpaste, I growled annoyed to myself. Mother probably had fallen asleep wigless in front of the TV again, most likely forgotten to make dinner to us again, didn't matter today thought, after this I would never eat. The lump in my throat caused by bad guilt would seek to that, stupid guilt. I passed the living room not bothering to check upon her at all. Bryan followed me, I couldn't stop him. We shared the bloody room anyway.

I slammed the door open and swung myself on my bed, Bry just quietly sat down by the bed edge. – I never should have done that. He muttered, I frowned highly and death glared him.

- I should never have helped you. Then I turned my back on him and stared into the wall instead. After a long break, he stuttered.  
– you, you knew I had to do that!? Furiously I got up in sitting position and stared at him.  
– and that's probably the worst thing about this, I knew!!! I cried.

- well, you never did it, so I had to, I had to save mother! Bry leaned forward and stared desperately at me, begging for understanding.

- you think you saved mother, huh? I yelled angrily, little fool, master never kept word.

- well, yeah, we did as he said. Bry stuttered and leaned back again, as his breath went heavily.

- you heard the man 'you can't trust no one!'! I cried back, Bry stared dumbstruck back.

- that means we did this without meaning?

- welcome afterwards! I roared and wished for a door to slam in his face with.

- but, but, what could we do? He was about to kill her!! He cried, I had never seen him like this before, wait? Was going to kill her? He knew she was dying anyway, why should he murder? I grabbed him around the shoulders, shocking him back and forth while screaming

- what?!

- he sent Arthur after me with threats, he was tired of waiting! Bry confessed

- ah huh? I let go of him, felled back on the bed, I thought he just stop bugging us, not murder mother. Bryan glared at me, he seemed really out of himself.

-yeah! And –and- well- yeah, you see the result!

- why didn't you tell me? I muttered glaring accusing on him.

- I just did!!! He cried, I muttered a curse, - I meant before all thi….

-what the heck is going on here? A loud hysteric woman screamed

-mother? We said together in surprise, staring up on the bald lady standing in our door. Glaring confused and madly back at us.

- normal pov –  
he was finally finished with beating her up, after what seemed like hours he had let go.

Now she sat shuddered up in a cage, salty tears hurt like hell every time the touched one of the many wounds in her face.  
Still, she couldn't stop crying. The longing for Kai was strong, she wished for to be in his arms right now, answer his tender touch and respond his passionately kissing. Places he had so full of love touched was still burning, she buried her face in her knees.  
Whimpered loudly, one moment she was there, next thing she knew she was back in the arms of Master, had it all been a wonderful dream? It felt like it had been hours ago, it all seemed so distant. The room was cold, barely any warmth at all.  
She didn't care, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**and that was the chapter I was unpleased with. But I'm sick and I had to do something... or else I would bang my head into the walls.  
"well, wasn't it enough to hit me?"  
"shut up Romelius!"  
"I thought I was you're friend!" weaps  
"but you are. oh, I'm sorry, Romey, forgive me?" weaps to  
"y-yeah, sure, but just because I love you"  
"oh -sniffle- I love you too" Huggles imaginery friend**

okey then: -wipes off tear- dear Ghost, thankies for reviewing and reminding me off updating, you're truly a hero! And I'm glad you like reading me story 'grins back'

Ozumachick: well, many problems comes along with a diffcult past, beside, it's a lovestory, it have to drown in problems. hehe, Rei and Mekitastuck in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! jupp, Rei-Mekita-chappie coming up. But after we solve Melody-problem, everything to its place you know.  
**  
Jani Rieme: you're full of improvementies to me, you know, thankies for advises. Thought of taking a cliffie when Silver yelled 'Melody', I'll admit. But I'm glad I didn't,I want to live ;) we read you're story, and we said our meaning of it. -bows for your allknownment- laughs, okey, just kidding, too much time spend in one room. I wanna play in the snow!!!! I'm trapped. Gah! Okey.....uhm, thankies once more. Glad you liked the chappie:D  
**

**Kanilla: me dear nutcase!  
begynt å regne? huffameg, ikke bra, her har det snødd enda mer. Var på ridetur i nysnø, det var et eventyr. jeg tror selv du med høydeskrekk ville ha digga det! ville ridd den runden tusen ganger, men gleden ville nok forsvunnet om jeg gjorde det for ofte så man må begrense seg... men det VAR vakkert -sights- jepp, bor oppimot Oslo, tjue minutter med tog...ell noe i den duren. drar ikke så ofte dit thought, de suger penger ut av deg for togbilleten, 42 jævla kroner for å sitte på toget med alcholikere og gale damer med drittunger, julestress og pelskåpe. isj,  
jepp, er noe godt ment hva enn Romelius gjør "sant vennen?" -pets Romelius's head- "-purrs-"  
man ble egentlig ganske glad over at folket maste, ga en følelse av viktighetsfølelse. hehe, under min verdighet å kopiere storylines av andre. Folk anser meg som nytenkende. Og tingene jeg lager på skolen er aldri likt som andres. Jeg nekter å ha likhetstrekk med andre, men folk sier jeg er en "theodor kittelsen" blir jeg bare glad! yey! eventyrprinsesse! vakkert!  
Rei-Mekita-chappie blir for håpenligvis bra. Si,si. var en annen som ønsket seg chappie med dem to og.  
-laughs- oh vi er i et så merrily mood akkurat nå, elsker å oppdatere og skrive respons på reviews.  
men du får skrive når de legger deg inn på sykehus for galinger, er vel det engelsklærern din vil -blinks-  
bearhuggle annie von nutcase and Romelius'the hero of far east'**

well, so much for 'not seeing you before christmas' -sulks- buuuut! now we won't see eachother before 1.december! mohahaha!  
hey if anyone's into Harry Potter, I'll put out a story about that today... I think, uhm if I get time... hah, I'll just leave you in suspense about that one.  
okey, would be glad and merry if you left after reviewing. Cause I love reading them, and if anyone of you knows they got a story I'm reading, update....UPDATE!UPDATE!UPDATE! savvy? hehe, violent nutcase on the loose.  
Okey, I'll bug off then, I'm still sick, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. -sniffle-

love  
annie and Romelius the dashing hero "as if Romey!" "hey I liked that title!!!"


	18. chapter eighteenrunaway bride

**Bonjour people! Romey and me decided to give you "half-way-to-Christmas"-present, we're aware of the fact that this date don't go for the whole world, but what the heck.  
now, the spelling sucks I have been told, and I'm terribly sorry. Shall correct every chappie as soon my father return stupidspelling book...stupid dad, he can't possibly use four weeks to write a bloody letter. Anyway...Romey! Mekita!Silver!**

Romelius,Mekita,Silver: uhm, we like butter?

SunkenSun: NO!

**Romelius, Mekita,Silver: uhm, you like butter?**

**SunkenSun: no yuk, I hate it! the disclaimer!**

**Romelius, Mekita,Silver: aaah, okey. SunkenSun do not own beyblade, just us and the plot.... and Sky, and Clover, and Cloud, and Mrs Merr when you mention it, she owns Mrs Hiwatari too.... and she owns Mr Fowler and Arthur too. Good, she's rich!**

* * *

Kai leaned his head towards the cold window; outside light snow fell over the mansion. A lonely tear streaked down his chin, he felt empty. Like things didn't matter, someone had kidnapped his love and now the police refused to search.

_-back flash-_

_"I'm sorry, sire, but after all she was nothing but a criminal. She's probably gone back to her Master" the officer said as he itched his ear with a short fat finger, and crumbs after his eaten in hurry donut still was attached to his geometric moustache._

_"but you have to, they're after to kill her!" he yelled furiously, idiotic man, why couldn't he just see the perspective, Melody would never escape. She was scared of the outer world; she wouldn't even dare to walk outside alone. And, and she liked him far too much didn't she?_

_"I'm terribly sorry, sire, but you might have to consider her lost" the police laid his hand on his shoulder and muttered, "and even thought we might find her, she's bound to go to jail this time, it's the law, son"_

_Kai send him a deadly glare, shock his hand of him and snarled, "screw the law"_

_Then he marched of, he couldn't stand that fat idiotic man._

_"we already done that once too much, master Kai" the police mumbled behind him, a little shocked by Kai's behaviour, according to his mother, the lovely widow Mrs Hiwatari he had strongly rejected to take the run away under his shelter. Why should he suddenly care? That little girl probably had managed to charm him, but after what the policeman had seen of the girl; Melody Rower. She didn't own more charm beside her cuteness when she so shyly had curled up to get as far away them as possible. And far as the policeman knew, didn't Kai melt for things like that. But this time it looked like he had, skirled he itched is tick scalp one last time before he left the mansion. On the way back he threw one last look upon the cold white mansion, and nearly screamed when a pale face broken in tears showed in the upper floor. "Kai Hiwatari crying?" he mumbled confused for him self, before he opened the car door and joined his partner officer Smith and drove of to find another donut shop and perhaps some coffee.  
-end flashback-_

Kai turned away from the window and walked over the chair by the aquarium, he didn't bother to turn the lights on, his surroundings wouldn't brighten up anyway if he did. Darkness and silence suited his mood. The police refused to help, so even though he found her by himself. The law would take her away and lock her behind doors for many years, it wouldn't even be able to bail her out. A door creaked, Kai's ears immediately pricked for the reason. He stared at the door, it was open so the weak light from the hall shined a few feet in. But he didn't see any moments, still he sat frozen to the chair. No noises, nothing to see, but he sensed another persons presence. "Kai?" A weak voice called, Kai jumped up. He wasn't alone, "Kai?" the voice called again unsure, Kai relaxed, he recognized that voice, he made his way over to the hall. "hi Rei" he muttered as he dried of his puffy eyes. "Kai?" Rei said, he sounded scared, Kai looked at him and got a little confused by the seen that met him. Rei was pale as a ghost, was shivering and several branches was stuck in his hair. "Melody is taken" Rei said shivering, Kai bend his head down. " I know pal, the police already been here. They refused to help" Rei kept staring at him, Kai found this weirder and weirder, his pal never behaved like this. "Rei, you okay?" Reis eyes searched the floor like he had problem telling what he wanted to tell. " I found Ozuma outside" He muttered, Kai raised an eyebrow "huh?"

"it was Silver" Rei muttered on, his eyes flickered.  
Kai grabbed him by the shoulders and stared startled at him. "what did Silver do?"  
Rei trembled hard, bit his lip, before meeting his buddy's gaze. "Silver took Melody"

Meanwhile in the Masters house, Melody sat wiping in her cage, it was too small so she couldn't stretch out her legs even she wanted, but for now she didn't care, the pain in her heart was a bigger concern. She hated him, she hated master. 'Someday' She swore to herself.  
'someday I'll make him pay for what he have done, to all of us!' she smacked her fist into the hard metal surrounding her. Then she whimpered and looked petrified around herself, 'he didn't hear that, did he?' she asked herself, gazing at the dark around her, with her ears pricking. No he hadn't, she breathed in relief.  
Bang! The door swung open with a loud crack, poor light from the hall enlightened a small stripe into the room, two heavy booths appeared in front of her. She turned her gaze up to met Arthur, smiling delighted to feel the rush over bossing the little creature.  
"hey precious, master was missing you"

"what you want from me?" Melody's voice wasn't steady when she asked, she was trembling for his rage, scared to death for any movement from his side. She even feared his words.  
He gave no response, so cautiously she looked up at him. Sitting in his big chair of wood, antique at least a hundred years old, both arms resting at the and legs crossed. He had lifted his head proudly up and an evil smirk was playing his lips. But he didn't seem hustle, so she swallowed quickly before continuing.

"You got no use for me, I can't be used on the streets anymore, my faced have been marked, you know that, so why keep me?" Melody finished as she sat up, glaring deadly at him, then followed the silence. 'oh no, I've stepped too far, he'll punish, he'll punish' she whimpered to herself. But instead Master laughed madly, 'okey, it doesn't hurt, but its equally dangerous sign, I should run, I should run, oh he'll be mad if I ran' She tugged her dress that she been allowed to keep last night, bit her lip nervously, lowering her gaze.  
"aw, but my rose, I got Silver for that now" Master said smoothly, leaning out of the dark so his silver coloured eyes came into sight. His hand slid under her cheek and lifted her gaze up, so she saw straight into his eyes. She gasped, this was the first time he had revealed his face that much to her, he had always managed to hide somehow. Melody wanted scream, they were horrible, she didn't wanted to see them. They were coldly shimmering silver with an ice blue centre. He was blind, he had to be blind, he looked blind, was he blind? Her thoughts rushed as she tried to break away from him. " all you are now is my personal entertainment"  
her breath went heavier, all her instinct told her to run.  
"I will never be yours again, Master!" she cried, slapping his face. Living with Kai and befriended Mekita had given her guts. His eyes widened in surprise when she sent her fist into his nose, and with a loud unmistakeable crack she managed to pull free. And before Masters loud cursing and cries could alarm his guards she had escaped trough the window.  
she rushed down the latter, missing a few steps as she slipped of the cold slippery metal and down into a pile of trash. Filthy new Yorkers she cursed for herself, picking of a rotten banana  
"there she is!" Somehow cried over her, she looked up to see Arthur nearly kicking down guards to catch her. With a small cry she got to her feet and rushed down the alley.

A girl in a princess dress rushing barefooted down the streets hardly brought attention from the New Yorkers, but the flock of screaming boys in out worn clothes certainly did. Normally they wouldn't, but when they ran after the girl in the princess dress they did.  
"oh look, it's a run away bride!" an old couple cried pointing at them as they ran pass nearly hit by a car. "oh, where's Richard Gere?!" another cried.  
'no help from their side with other words' Melody thought as she managed to pass the road, before red man. Unluckily for Arthur, off course as his gang got stopped by the traffic.  
He had to watch his prey disappear between the tall buildings and folks.  
"better luck next time, kid" A man said petting his shoulder.

* * *

**okey, grammar probaly sucked this chappie too, but hell, I just came from Christmasshopping, what can you possible expect?**

dear Jani Rieme: yeah, did sound sort of hash, but I needed it, so no worries ;) never really thought of it, my tests at schoolnever came out wrong, guess I havebeen listing to much to thespellingchecksat the computer. Sorry. As fastmy father return my spellingbook I'll try to correct all chappies, aye? does that sound okay? hope so, well last time I checked in your story it had a few reviewers, perhaps it's the confusing starting chappie? I got a little confused by it in the beginning, but that's only me I don't know. Try having a friend to read through it.

Dear Kani-Chan me dearly nutty.

huffeluff, ikkje meire sne? den var kjip, vi begynner å gå tom selv. Håper det begynner å snø snart igjen, blir ikke helt jul foruten. Men jeg skal jo feire jul på Beitostølen så greit nok. Men jeg lovde å drasse med meg en venninne på ridetur i mellomjula, så håper VIRKELIG det blir mer snø!  
hehe, jasså du. Ei banana! minner meg om den gangen jeg ga tremninga mi en vannmelon i attenårsgave, så....nå lurer jeg litt på hva jeg får. Hva kan egentlig slå en vannemelon i en boks dekorert med manga? ReiMeki-chappie kjem next. Men om det ble bra får du bedømme selv. Men tsk,tsk, det er vel ikke noe koffert med bananer.-frowns- tsktsk, tenke seg til syke tanker. Vi brukte ikke pappmache i første, skolen hadde vel ikke kunnskaper tenker jeg, hehe, dumme skolen.  
Min elskede Romey og din Nichy får vel treffes da, så får vi se hva de tycker ;) men bare så du er advarad, Romelius er litt blyg. Tok litt tid før vi ble kjent, at vi er venner kan man takke sauer for.  
dakar Melody, eg veit, men Mr Fowler kunne jo ikke bare resignere eller, desuten fikk jeg mye ris fra reviewer nevnt ovenfor, som nå klager på grammatikken, jeg syns den var litt rar myself... men pc'n var ikke enig, og jeg ble satt i enorm tvil. Gladdu likte forrige chappie, da ble jeg glad. Romey elsker å hjelpe, men det er ikke alltid hjelpen hans er like bra. Nærmer seg jul, tredje søndag i advent, og først idag jeg fikk kjøpt noen julegaver, damdidam, men annie vert meget flink. Hun skal lage noen as well, male om rammer på speil, en venninne ga meg et med Pirates of the caribbean i fjor, det var bare jettefint. Så jeg skal gjøre litt det samme i år. jippi! jul! Vettu hva du kan gi meg til jul? du kan illustere Mekita for meg! hint, hint Jeg har lagd Destiny og Jade...eller var det venninnen? uhm... en av dem ihvertfall ;) og jeg fikk en idee til Destiny og Malisia sammen, apropos Mali... min Mali ble dumpet av Nate'n sin, men jeg banker ham ikke lell, han har noen enorme biceps, dessuten så var det MaseMali som ødela, grrr. Irritert....  
anyway, glede seg en masse til du oppdaterer story'n din...'movin to cali' I mean....  
"dag fin en deg ønskes!"  
"Romey...det er kveld..."  
"darn var det!"  
"Romey, du er ikke Tvilling fra Blåfjell, drit i!"  
"damn it!"  
"good boy" pets his head  
Huggles from Annie&Romelius.


	19. chapter nineteenwill she ever?

**well bonjour peeps!just throwing last chapther before Christmas, Romey and me are spending mostly of the holidayat the mountain this year. Jippi! anyway, this chappie is deticated to me beloved nutcase and friend-Kanilla. **

Romey?

Romey: noo, I'm in the not-spotlight-sick-mood today, let the trio do it!

okey.... go on gals

Cloud,Sky and Clover: hurray! our second apperance! or was it the third? uhm, anyway, SunkenSun do not own Beyblade just the plot and OC's

* * *

- 19 - 

"don't worry Meki" Rei tried to comfort his new girlfriend, "I bet she'll be okay"  
"but what if she doesn't" She cried looking him desperately into his eyes, her face tear streaked and her hair a total mess. "she will, Meki" he whispered and kissed her forehead gently.  
Mekita sniffled loudly, tried to wipe away her tears, causing her eyes to get even more swollen.  
"cheer up, she'll be back any second now, I bet we'll see her anytime now" Rei said anxious for her reaction, but to his relief she laid still. "in her new light blue prom dress, waving smiling towards us."  
"white" Mekita muttered.  
"white?" he repeated confused

"her snow white prom dress with a poor shade of the lightest blue, to match her hair" She told him, glaring out the snow falling outside the window. "I and Kai spend hours on shopping for it, and she got so happy when she saw it" Mekita took a deep breath and closed her eyelids and bit her lips so it started to bleed. " and now she'll never go to that prom" She started to cry again, concerned Rei tugged her and hushed her calmly down.  
"off course she will, Hun"

"no she won't, cause even thought she'll return, she'll never be allowed to stay at Kais"

"off course she will" Rei said insisting, she shook her head.

"no, the police said no" then her eyes widened, "she is going to be forced to spend Christmas in jail!"  
"no, no, hush, Honey, she'll never do that"  
"but the police…" she stuttered, he shook gently on his head and placed a finger her lips.  
"Melody won't even see the inside of the jail, darling, Kai would never allow that" Amazed she gazed back, "he could do that?" she asked breathless, Rei nodded. "A Hiwatari never takes a no to answer"  
A smile glowed thankful to him as she hugged. "you're so sweet, Rei, you're the best boyfriend ever" she snuffled into his chest.  
"I know, darling" he joked and allowed her to tug him safely for a long while.  
They nearly fell asleep in the couch in her living room, until Mekitas little brother Joshua came squealing, ignoring his sisters swollen red eyes he told her about the blast he had on the mall.

"it came a girl in wedding dress running today!" the ten year old told excited as he jumped back and forth. "followed by a pack of boys that screamed and yelled at her to stop"  
Sleepily Mekita held a half eye on him, as he drummed of to pack away his presents to Mekita, she had almost forgotten her birthday. It was tonight, she had been born 16th November, 2 am.

She sulked unhappy, the only thing she wished for was Melody to return. All the wishes about jewellery, DVDs, clothes, new training out fiths and so on seemed so shallow. 'I can't even believe I ever wanted those things, it's just so lame'

"oh yeah, oh hi Rei, you should have seen her Mekita." Her father said as he came into the room with a red nose after confronting the cold air. "she was about your age, dressed in this long snow-white dress with blue shades!" he proclaimed,

Mekitas attention woke up, her ears pricked, did he say 'snow white dress?' Mekita thought, as Rei tensed in the same way under her. ' did he say our age?'

"with sparkly brown eyes, I remember because she seemed so pleased when she shock of her followers"

"yes, I remember them too, they stood in such contrast to her hair"

Mekitas mother said entered with cookies (a/n:c stands for cookie-Cookiemonster) and milk in a big jar. Now Mekita and Reis attention was caught, they sat up. Looking hopeful at the parents, until now it had sounded like Melody.

"why was her hair so special?" Mekita asked hopeful,' please say blue, please say blue' She prayed inside.  
"hmm, it was sort of….." her mother said thoughtful, Rei almost jumped at her, this tension was killing him. "yes?"  
"sorry I don't remember" Mekitas mother shrugged and poured up milk in glasses, while humming peacefully as Rei wanted to strangle her, he had to know! Mekita laid a comforting hand on his, then asking her father.

"you remember?" she asked hopeful, her father gave a simple no to answer and continued to eat cookies.  
Rei started to shake with fury, bloody bastards! He swore for himself, this was important!

"you don't remember at all?" Mekita asked disappointed, they both shock their head. What it had been Melody? The two teens thought disappointed and sunk together in the couch again.

"I remember, sis, she was white head!" Joshua came dancing into the room again, eyes locked on the cookies.  
"White?" Mekita couldn't help almost starting crying over again, she got so disappointed, it wasn't Melody, oh, she would have given so much for a sign from her friend. 'If I get Melody back for my birthday I'll give that DVD I know Joshua want, please God return her to us' she prayed.

"yeah, white hair, she's tapping on the window outside your room trying to get in" Joshua said casually and left with a handful cookies into his room, Rei and Mekita looked at each other.

"what?"

They ran into her room and there on the window frame sat a slim girl, looking nervous down the roof outside as snow landed peacefully in her hair, creating it into white. Rei and Mekita stood still, holding their breath, who was this? A messenger of some kind? But the dress she wore was familiar, then the girl turned her head their direction, she was pale after the cold, some snowflakes fell from her head and revealed the true colour. Mekita screamed loudly when she saw who it was,  
"it's, it's YOU?!"

* * *

**no idea if that was a cliffie ir not, seriously suck at that. However, got funny reviews, not from all the usuall rightfully enough, but bet they're just reading and that is a honour enough for me. **

Rebecca: no worries Hun, I never hold backupdates because I want more rewievs, but how sweet of you to offer that.  
Eralda:humph, the storyline was to obvious, hah! so gonna change it, mohaha! Superevil!  
Vc: Dutch? since when have I been speaking dutch? me speak Norway, yey! and hell yeah I halfway speak Swedish, but it's no speacial around her, it's like when the British talks American.... or something.

Kanilla me dear: håper du likte chappiet, dedikert/dedisert kun til deg, yey! Seff har jeg feil, alle har feil, men jeg skal prøve å fikse megselv, tror nok hun som sa grammatikken min sugde ville hjelpe meg, hehe. Jepp, hun som fikk vannmelon ble veldig opprømt.  
Romey dakar, jepp er så sky så, men han stikker vel hodet ut av skallet sitt etterhvert.  
er sikker på at Nichy har vett i skallen...ett eller annet sted....dypt gjemt.....neida, hehe.  
Alt man får til på skolen blir man hekta på, jeg var drithekta på akvarell i fjor, hehe. Men holder meg for det meste til blyant. Finfine saker...eller så går jeg løs på kritt jeg og.  
nå har vi ikke snø her ell, men okey enough, skal på hytte i jula så jeg skakke klage.  
Mali'n min er litt ehm, pushy... så han fikk hetta og stakk.  
så anyway, skal sende profilen hennes, hehe.  
mange rare klemmer fra annie and Romey!

So anyway guys, I'm off to get my first drivinglesson about four days, I'm a nervewrech! God, wish me luck. And merry Christmas from all of us at the 'blossoms of melodies'crew.  
God, we love you all guys.  
huggles all the wonderful reviewers and readers.


	20. chapter twentylast chapter before 2005

**ah well, last chapter for sure....mwahahaha! what if I refused to write more huh? .....hmm...Would you guys even miss me then?  
Kai: probably not  
Rei: neeh, why should they?  
Romelius&SunkenSun-teary eyed-: you guys don't think so?  
Kai&Rei: nope!  
Romelius&SunkenSun: waaaaaaaaah-startes crying and leaps off-  
Kai&Rei: mwahaha! the storie is ours!!!! and now we'll do whatever we want to do, hehe.  
Kai:jupp, and in this chapter I say I would like some violence....just a little since it's christmas.  
Rei: ahah! I want to pour hot chocelate down some ones throath.  
Kai&Rei: and we both want Melody bacck!!!!  
Melody: aaaww really? guys, you're so cute! let's see if I'm back!  
disclaimer- don't own beyblade just plot and Oc's**

* * *

"off course it's me! Let me in!" the girl complained, Mekita rushed to grant her command, Melody jumped in, landing on all four. Where she collapsed, panting as she had ran thousand miles.  
"oh my, Rei beat it!" Mekita commanded, Rei wanted to stay, but when he understood Melody had to change clothes he disappeared quickly blushing furiously.  
Mekita helped her friend onto her bed,  
"Mel, Mel, talk to me, what happened, where have you been?" She asked nervously as she ripped some clothes out of her closet and threw them on Melody, that shivering started to change into them as Mekita rushed back and forth turning up the heath and dragging out the hairdryer.

"what does it matter, I'm back" She muttered darkly, she refused to talk of it right now,her wounds was still too fresh. "but, Mel, I wa…" Mekita began but Melody cut her short.  
"where's Kai?" She looked nervous at her friend that was trying to blow her hair dry, actually trying to blow whole Melody dry.  
"I don't know, Mel, we'll look for him afterwards" she stated forced her friend to sit still.

"Can I come in now?" Rei's voice squeaked outside the door, Melody and Mekita exchanged quick looks, then Melody shrugged and gave sign to Mekita to let him in.  
Rei came nearly charging in with hot chocolate, not thinking off that its heathenness he poured half the cup Melody throat as she screamed loudly, it felt like someone was pouring flames into her mouth, her tongue turned swollen and pricked.  
"sorry" Rei said regretful as Melody death glared at him.  
"Welels Lai?" she muffled,

"uh?" Rei asked.  
"Where – is - Kai?" she stuttered, Rei turned pale and his eyes widened in despair.  
"he's after Silver and Bryan"

-Kai-  
bloody twins, how could they? Plunder my love? Oh wait I could see why Bryan could, after all I had ditched/humiliated him badly last year.  
But Silver? God, I though he was my friend. Kai thought as he lowered his head to face the wind, cursing himself not for wearing a proper coat. Damn this people, they're in my way. He growled to himself, how am I suppose to find her in this mess?  
God, who am I fooling? New York is nothing but people, I could search my whole life without finding her, this whole bloody town was too big! He damned hardly, hitting his palms into the wall. He wished the town to be smaller, so then perhaps he had a chance of finding her, or find Mr Fowler. Then, he thought ignoring the cold, I could march up to him and say "this town isn't big enough for both of us"! How can I now? The city fits over millions of people, off course it could room a power sick kid like him and a criminal!

"hey look! It's the Runaway bride!" A kid squealed, not beware of his own action he turned to see a flick of a white dress disappear behind a corner. His heart skipped a beat, he forgot to breath, only one thought remained. "Melody?!"

He ran forward desperate to catch her, but as he was about to cross the road, the lights turned green and the street became a nightmare of cars.it felt like his heart broke all over again, he had been so damn close!

"better luck next time, kid" An old man said to a younger kid beside him, Kai turned his head, a moment he thought it was said to him. But then he saw the old man petting a little fat kid with an arrogant expression on his shoulder. Kais eyes narrowed as he recognized the kid.  
"you!"  
Arthur gave a short shriek and tried to escape but Kai had already lifted him up and smashed him into the brick wall.  
"I have seen you, you've been sneaking around my house as long I had Melody in my house!"  
He leaned forward and looked closer at the petrified little pig.  
"you must be little Arthur…. Aren't you? Huh? Little pig" Kai smirked, then he turned cold again.  
"where's your master?"

-  
"mum!" Bryan said upset, "you can't ground us!"  
"Oh bloody hell I can!" Their mother cried back, she had been yelling like mad the past hour, terrified of the boy's actions, they had off course tried to deny it, but she had been listening to them so they had to confess at last.

Silver felt horrible, they had only tried to save her, and now he had put Kai's gal in danger and busted big time by his mum.  
In his mind he had already decided to do everything in his power to save Melody, he couldn't just sit here, what he had done was terribly wrong.  
Perhaps suicide would be an option? At least it would get him out of this mess, but he couldn't leave the world in this mess, he had to straighten his misbehaviour.  
Silver refused to argue more with his mother, he wanted her out of the room so he could sneak out the window.  
"you are such a hag, I hate you, I only tried to help you!"  
Bryan roared as he jumped forwards against mother, he looked like he was trying to attack her. And after their confession Silver thought she probably misjudged him, obviously believing he could do such things, so she screeched and ran off.

"I'll bloody report you to the police!" she threatened before slamming the door, stunned Bryan and Silver looked at each other, then out the window where a hairless mother ran screaming through the gates. The brothers gulped, now they had done it.

"Well, better do the best of the time we got left before police catch us, uh?" Bryan nearly stuttered.

"you really think she'll report us then?" Silver asked feeling even worse, all thought the answer was obvious. Their mother had always obeyed the law, off course she would turn them in, in her defence she probably thought that was for the better sake.

"well, do you think they will take her serious, then?" Bryan nearly whimpered this time, Silver trembled weakly, didn't really wanted to even think the thought. The mother they loved so deeply was about to report them and have her own son arrested, that was for sure.

"no time to find out, lets go, bro" He sniffled heroic and opened the window and climbed out into the cold night shortly followed by his brother.  
They got safely down to the ground and climbed Bryans Bike, since Silver had managed to forget his at Ozuma. As he put on the spare helmet he saw Miss Wilson, the hot single mum in the floor over them glance suspioucsly down at them.  
Silver swallowed, it was now or never.

* * *

**Kai: God I say we're gooooood!**

Rei: jupp, jupp, damn good!

Melody: hey you rotten rat Rei! you poured hot chocolate down my throat!

Rei:is it just me or does Melody seem mad?

Kai: yes, I never imagined she could be mad.....

Rei: is that an axe in her hand?

Kai: yes....

Rei: Why do I get this feeling we should run?

Kai: we? nooo, but you should.

-Rei run screaming off with Melody after holding big sharp axe-

Kai: "oh look it's the run away bride" -sarcastic voice- humph, SunkenSun writes such crappy stuff.

SunkenSun: I heard that one!

Kai: wops -runs after Melody and Rei-

Dear nutty: løp Kanilla! løp! hva enn du hadde dårlig tid for.... jaja, men jepp dedi til deg :) God en jul og år et nytt? -Romey and SunkenSun gives Kanilla bearhug-

VC: like to know how you manages to switch two languages like that when you're swedish -offended humph- lol;) neeh, live somewhere around the capital city. 

**CursedMoonShadow: hehe, no worries that just meant I got a extra review! good gal! hehe, well it's my job as an arthor to make surprises.**

well then, see you after new year..... if not Kai manages to break my confidenceby that....  
Soo, happy new year guys! yey! and if anyone got some sparetime today and is sort of nuts and like nuttiestories, read "Madly in love" littuary, aye?

okey, come on Romelius, let's go and update "the snake and the raven" Romey? hey! turn off that music! 


	21. chapter twentyonepissed of kitten

**diclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot and the Oc's, nore I own the lyric either. **

enjoy people

* * *

-21- 

Kai enjoyed partly torturing Arthur by pressing him against the brick wall, but the urge to find Melody took overhand. He released the brat and his round shape smashed into the ground giving Kai small satisfaction as the kid whimpered weakly. Then he turned to stone again "lead me to your master" he snarled as his eyes pierced through the kid that shock his head.  
Kai growled, pulled out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at him.  
"lead me to your master or else I'll cut off your balls."  
In no time Arthur was hurrying down the streets with Kai after, he didn't dare to lead Kai into any traps. He had a feeling that if he did so Kai would manage to cut of his balls before he got defeated.  
They stopped by the famous ladder to Master's keep, with one glance Kai knew he would never manage to threaten Arthur up there without risk, and those risks Kai couldn't afford to take now.  
"up there?" he asked coldly. Arthur nodded weakly, Kai turned Arthur's fat face and glared into his ice blue eyes then he asked simply "what floor?"  
"just climb until you reach the shattered one" Arthur gasped, Kai accepted his answer. He saw no trace of betrayal and lies.  
"thank you low life" Kai smirked and then banged his head against Arthur's, unconscious Arthur fell to the ground as Kai started climbing the ladder.

Meanwhile at Mekitas Melody started to get worried, she ran around the room restless and looked out every window she passed. The cookies Rei and Mekita had left was untouched, Melody sensed danger ahead and something told her it involved Kai.  
Then without warning to Rei and Mekita where she left to, she opened a window and crawled out on the roof. With her gracious elegant movements she was down on the ground in no time and ran like she was trying to reach a deadline.

At first Melody just ran and ran, not noticing where she ran and pushing people around as they got in her way, not like her at all. Then she slowly understood, she was heading for Master! Horrified she stopped too rash and fell to the ground, the cold asphalt ripped up her knees, the cold stings as it touched the fresh blood. Melody panted hard, no way she could return to a place that had caused her so much pain. She glared at the empty street to her left, it leaded to Master, a short cut she had used the last time.  
but then again every last times she had been there she had been fighting for herself, and this time she would fight for love. Considering she loved Kai, beside….

_you can't take me _

Her eyes shut open with new strength

_oh! _

she leaped to her feet as a melody she had heard long time ago of Bryan Adams filled her.

_gotta fight another fight, I gotta run another night  
get up, check it up  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right. _

she charged down the alley and turned right

_I gotta get me back, I can't be another that's a fact  
it's okey I'll find a way, they're not going to take me down  
no way. _

the ladder came into sight, she was already panting hard and her lounges on the edge to explode, but love gives extra strength. She glared determined on the ladder, before jumping up and grabbing the lowest step and pulling herself up.

_don't judge a thing before you know what's inside it!  
don't push me, I'll fight it! _

yes, yes that was exactly what Master had done, he had pushed her too hard and now he was to be paid for it. Melody thought as she fought herself the frozen ladder that was cold and more slippery than ever before.

_You're never gonna get, I never get it up  
no!  
If you can't get your way then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come on and fight it  
never gonna give it, never gonna give it up no, _

She reached the window as her anger grew stronger than before, she was ready to take down the Master. Melody sneaked in thought the window, it was empty, but only for a second.

The next second Master came in triumphing, melody gulped and jumped behind a box. Or perhaps he wasn't going down.  
He was really tall and powerful, Melody thought shivering.

"muhahaha! You fought a hard fight boy, but I'm afraid for your sake I won it!" Master declared, uh? Who lost what? Puzzled Melody boldly looked up to see Kai struggling on the floor, dripping of blood from a knife and tied up in several ropes.

"you bastard!" Melody cried to her surprise,

Master jumped around. Melody immediately regretted what she had done, Master saw that and got that greasy disgusting smile.

That little smirk set the fire back in Melody, rage reached new heights and before she really knew what she had done. She had leaped forward, grabbed Master by his collar, falling back her back as she with that speed managed to kick him off behind her. She heard a crash as glass shattered and small glass pieces rained down. Some of them hitting her and cutting deep.

A single last line from the song lingered through her ears as she gritted her teeth in short triumph.

_You can't take me, I'm free _

slowly she crawled over to a stunned Kai, and cut his ropes with a piece of glass. He didn't sat anything, he was scared just like her. There was a stone in her stomach as they took each others hands and walked in trance over to the window and looked out. And there in a pile of blood laid Master….. Master was finally dead. A weak smile grew on her face, she had realized what crime she had done, but also what burden she had lifted of so many shoulders.  
Melody looked at Kai, into his eyes. Then looking back down at the corpse on the ground and humming for herself:

_you can't take me, I'm free  
_

_

* * *

_

**okey definatly weirdest chappie I wrote, first time it's a lyric to it.... so don't flame me, and I wrote it in a hurry. So there's a excuse, not a good one I know... but it's a excuse aye? **

So then I finally killed Master, creepy Master stupid master, hope you understood me blabbering in this chapther, otherwise I have to redo it, and I'll happily do it IF you tell me excatly what's not to be understood, aye? got a deal?

Then thankies to everybody genius's that reviewed "Madly in love" I couldn't stop grinning those day.... I looked kinda mad and mum thought I was flipping as I usually am to proud to show feelings in front of her. yes, I'm a proud creature, ine of those bitches that can hold on to fights until I win it! even thought it's just because me littlebro refused to pour my glass with soda, but just sat the bottle in front of me.

So then over to the wonderful highly beloved rewievers of this story:

Jani Rieme: oh, yey! glad you liked it... it started to be a long time since I heard from you and I started to wonder.yey! you're alive

Romelius: yeah, see Sunken a werewolf haven't attacked her with toothpaste and killed her!  
Sunken:-blushes- shut up Romey....... you didn't heard that one, aye Jani?

Beyblade-gal: aha! okey, your words is my command. Hey Melody?! release Rei.

Melody: what? -disappointed pout- but I was just getting to the best part!  
Sunken: no, Melody, let go of that axe.  
Melody: oooooh, darn........ -let's go of Rei that runs to Beyblade-gal and huggles her-

aww, I rock! that's so sweet of you too say. thankies one thousand!

Kanilla me nuttiercase!  
yeye! mer tid til meg, nå fikk jeg mange dårlig samvittighet fordi jeg ikke fikk tid til å lese 'movin' to cali' idag, har bare tid til å hive opp dette.  
Og bra Nichy, du skjønte endelig betydningen av nutcase lmao  
hmmm, hvis det forrige chappie var kort er kanskje dette også, men jeg vil ikke ha så lange fordi da kan det bli så mye som går på en gang og da kan en glemme slike ting jeg kanskje ville ha i fokus.  
jepp, jepp, alle syns Rei er brilliant, unntatt Mel off course...  
"yeah! joykiller and partybrake!"  
"shut it Romey, or else she'll jump attack you with that axe of hers"  
hmm, jeg fikk litt av vært. blant annet en mer enn supersøt bok fra vennen min som heter 'annieboka-ting annie liker' og dermed har hun lager illustrasjoner og skrevet ting til meg og sånt, jeg holdt på å grine da jeg fikk den. Hun skal få sånt fotoalbum av meg neste år med bilder av what vi har gjort sammen! Av Romey fikk jeg en kosesau  
"og jeg fikk kosesau tilbake!"  
"og når enn vi savner hverandre kan vi si det vi vil si til den andre til sauen!"  
takker noen fem tusen for reviewet til Madly in love -grins- blir så glad av sånt!  
huggles!


	22. authors note

**Authors note: **

Well, then people, sorry no chapter. I sort of need advice, because I sort of made Melody kill someone, and as we all know; that won't erase itself without trouble of some kind.

**Melody should go to jail, or escape, or errr have Kai's mum pay her out of it and live with the guilt ever more and so on, conclusion: Melody's and Kai's "happy ending" is dangling in a thin string right now. Soooo, I need help to figure out what to write in next chapter, please give me some small hints on what to do. Or just give me a whole idea, otherwise I probably would end this like Romeo and Juliet meaning both Melody and Kai are gonna suffer a dramatic death. That sucks a little, huh?  
Well so to all of the Kai fangirls, sort of a desperate call. Give me ideas or else Kai will die, you really want that? I won't write them dead and so both Melody and Kai can live on in heaven as angels and miss Mekita and Rei and all those.**

**I'm okay with reading Kai is an angel stories, BUT I hate writing' em cause I keep annoying myself over their buggy wings that have to disappear all the time or else they won't be able to lie on their flat backs or sit on chairs without squeesing em!!  
**

**so, many, many pretty please? Help little Sunken Sun?  
Sunken Sun would truly love any heroes in shiny armour and creative minds!  
So then last question….. what the heck should one do with Bryan and Silver? They're both in deep shit as well. All thanks to me…… wops.  
okey, then at last I would thank ALL those wonderful people that reviewed last chappie!  
now...IDEAS!  
I'm a ideasucking vampire with cold fingers! Damn I got to turn up the heat!**


	23. chapter twentytwo

**God! this took long time! not only writing, I've had a serious writersblock with this chapter and I'm not TO pleased what's ended up like.  
I'd like to send BIG BIG BIG BIG BIGGER BIGGEST THANKS to ALL who had been so kind to give me reviews. I've used some of it in this chapter but the rest is following.  
So if anyone is still interested in this, here I present to you ALL the new chapter of Blossoms of melodies. I love you all! Readers and reviewers, seriously... LOVE you!**

Disclaimer: I don not own Beyblade, just plot and Oc's

_

* * *

_

_-21-  
_Kai glared at her, she had killed him. He couldn't believe it, the man was dead, smattered onto the cold stone underneath them. He sighted lowered his gaze to the floor.

"you've killed him" he stated, Melody torn her gaze from master and smiled broader.

"yes indeed" she said satisfied.

"you'll get in trouble for this" Kai continued

"I got out of trouble doing this" Melody replied. Kai growled and grabbed her shoulders shaking the slender poor girl violently.

"you don't get it do you? You killed a guy!" Kai shouted, Melody glared stunned at him, he was mad at her! She thought he would be happy she saved his life, but instead he was mad and hurting her?

Kai loosened his grip and his head fell on his chest. Melody didn't dare to move. What was he doing, and then he started hulking loudly.

"they'll take you away, melody, they will separate us and hurt you. We won't be able to be that couple I pictured, God DAMN IT, Melody! I won't even be able to take you riding the horsies you wanted so badly to ride!" He yelped as he fell to the ground, uncertain on what to say after this unexpected break out from his side, she sat quietly down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

They sat there for what felt like forever, Kai couldn't stop sulking, he couldn't bear to look up on her beautiful face he knew he was loosing.

He didn't notice that she stood up and left as quietly she could, her feet smacked lightly towards the road as she walked away, far away. People she passed looked amazed at her, even thought they lived in such big city they had never seen a emptier face, no sign of emotion or thought of where she was heading.

-----------------------------  
Months passed, New York was nearly put on the head for Kai's desperate search for Melody, he had put up flyers, he had hired professional people to track her down but nothing. He had nearly quit school and his friends never saw him more than an hour a week.

There was no talking to him, he just went mad and threw things in the walls, often he could be found in her old room. In the end people started give up on him, he had no counting on how many times people had patted his shoulders and with a sad expression said  
"it's time to let go, Kai, she is not to be found"

The body of Mr Fowler was buried and there was never a trial thanks to Mrs Hiwatari's cold cash and police officers greedy pockets. The children under his command was placed in foster homes, perhaps not everyone like Arthur and his gang, they was found way to criminal for that.

It was a warm day in June, Kai sat in a tree, hiding himself from that bloody bugger Rei, he had been nagging on his back whole week,

"start living again, Kai, she's gone, can't you see that?" and "Mekita is having a pool party won't you come over?" or "me, Ozuma and a couple of us is planning on play basket after school, joining or not?"

Bloody Rei! He was way out of line telling HIM that Melody was gone, she wasn't gone! He just knew somehow that Melody lived and he was sure of she was coming back, she had to!

Kai's gaze lowered down at the pool, that water sure looked tempting, it was so bloody warm.

He gave short looks around to assure himself that no one saw him, before climbing down and without stripping for clothes throwing himself in the cold water. A delicious!

He swam for the surface, clenching to the edge of the pool he noticed to his big annoyance a pair of feet. But then a great smile grew upon his face as he saw who it was.

"Silver!" He greeted friendlier he had done in long time, Silver smiled weakly. He had lost most of his former weight, but his eyes still lived.  
"you're finally out then?"

Silver nodded, he had been sent to prison because of his mother. Been there locked up since January, Kai had tried to pay them off, but back then Silver had nobly said he wanted his punishment, he had deserved it he said after all that he had done.  
' I don't deserve it Kai, I've been sneaking behind your back and put Melody in all that mess, I don't believe I'm going to be forgiven or forgive myself for that matter. But I see no reason to sneak away from jail just because of that'

To Kai's surprise Bryan had declared the same thing. Now the one twin stood there, smiling shyly at him.

"was it bad?" Kai asked a little cornered but hardly allowing it to be showed in his voice.

Silver chuckled

"It's worse to be back, with mum dieing and everything, plus all that crap I made last time I was here"

Kai lowered his head, a little guilty for asking, he knew Silver's mum was about to die. Luckily for them they had an older cousin that would take care of them until Silver and Bryan got old enough to live for themselves.

Silver noticed the silence, he nodded towards the rose garden.

"nice horses" he complimented, Kai smiled weakly as he also looked at the great black horse next to a smaller white one grassing in a paddock next to the roses.

"bought them for Melody" he said a little embarrassed, now he would probably get a speech from Silver too.

But Silver just nodded

"still waiting then?"

Kai nodded, Silver smiled. "that's good"

Then he turned and walked away, by the gate he stopped. "she'll be back you'll see" he said with a mysterious smile. Then he was gone before Kai could say any more.

Kai blinked, what was all that about?  
Darn, these clothes are no good wet, better go in and change. Kai thought and turned, he lost his breath by surprise when he saw who it was.

Her hair was framing her face softly, she smiled. "hey Kai"

* * *

**Sincerly thanks people for the reviews! It was way too kind and helped alot for what I should to and are doing.**

so thanks to (forgive I miss someone!) :  
- Beeku  
-- Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-  
- vixen black  
- Jani Rieme  
- Kanilla - master of fluff ;)  
- wounded-raven  
- beyblade-gal  
-silent-lucidity  
-Armith-Greenleaf

And huggles with bubbles, ice creams, chocolate and cookies for all ;)   



	24. Chapter LAST! Weeee!

**DARN this thing! I had written some up here before publishing, ooh, darn, we'll try again!**

Anyway, yeah I know I did bad on the updating, but thanks for nice words :P  
So here's last chapter, enjoy!

Romelius: no owning beyblade here around, oh no, we just own lousy story and some OC's  
SunkenSun: shut it ROMEY!

* * *

"I thought I'll never see you again" Kai said amazed, it was her, it was really her!

"I thought you never wanted to see me again" Melody smiled sadly, she looked amazingly good.

Kai had automatically assumed she had returned to the street and plunder and therefore look like the same shape he had found her in the day in.

"I've been so worried" Kai muttered silently, lowering his gaze, his eyes started to fill up.

She didn't respond instead she came up close to him, lifted her hands and stroke him over his chin. He lifted his head and looked into to her emotional eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

She smiled weakly and shrugged. "Boston"

"Boston!" Kai cried amazed, what on earth was she doing there?

"I been thinking of you every single day, Kai" She admitted next.

"then why were you gone so long, and why did you come now?" Kai asked.

"God, Kai, you're clothes are so wet" Melody said a little nervous.

"Melody…" Kai said dryly.

Melody sighted and sat down on a stone bench by the roses. "do you remember the day we met?" She asked instead. Kai nodded, that day never left his mind.

" I got a new family now" she whispered, lowering her head as she was ashamed.

-Later-

They sat in Kai's room, she sitting the bed and him by the window post trying to swallow the news.

"When?"

"December"

Kai couldn't believe this, she had been fine, and all this time she had been fine. All those nightmares about her cold dead body on the ground, all those nights he had refused to sleep fearing the images hunting him.

"why did you never contact me, I could have needed it, I've been so worried and hardly slept"

Kai asked soar, she moved her eyes flickered.

"I haven't been allowed near anything I could contact anyone with" she whispered "my new family thought I'd be better off not contacting my past"

Melody closed her eyes, remembering the escape though the window, the leap down the streets. How she had climbed a truck, the long drive and the sight of her limbs turning slowly to a light shade of blue.

The first sight of the giant city glaring unwelcoming at her, the snow.  
Then the old lady turning her in and at last her new mum and dad hugging her.

"Why?" Kai looked at her with big watery eyes, he couldn't believe she truly was here beside him again.

"I was a mess when they first saw me, you have no idea how hard it was to not to contact you, Kai" Her voice was soft, Kai stretched out his arm, she crawled close to him, leaning her head on his chest.

"but will we be together now?" Kai asked "or will they refuse you to meet me?"

Melody looked at him, and right there and then she looked like an angel.

She smiled "They've let me go, I'm yours forever now"

Kai looked at her for a moment, was she really saying what she was saying? Then he roared of happiness, pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

**Bwaaaaah! It's over!  
Romelius: finally!  
- SunkenSun hits Romelius-  
Romelius: awwch!**

ooh, well, thankies SO many times uncounteable for reviews from you people, it meant a lot!  
Coockies and milk to everyone! and those who don't like milk, pick something else then :P

Allrightie, up to you to figure out what happens next -blink,blink, nodd, nodd-

Bye then -huggles all-


End file.
